Such Great Heights
by whozzat
Summary: Finn struggles with bizarre, new feelings that he never expected. But don't let my lack of talent in writing summaries scare you away. Complete! Season One! Wrote this when I was 15, no judging.
1. Prelude

This is my first fan-fiction, so cut me some slack. But critiques are more than welcome!

xXx

"It's the time of the season, when your love runs high…"

Finn Hudson cooed warmly into the microphone. The assignment was to pick a song to present to the rest of the team written by a British artist before 1975.

"In this time, give it to me easy, and let me try, with pleasured hands…"

He was comfortable with the classic Zombies song. It was well within his range. He swayed as he sang.

"To take you to the sun, to promised lands, to show you everyone…"

In the audience section of the auditorium sat the rest of the Glee club, watching Finn.

"It's the time of the season for loving…!"

Kurt Hummel was seated between Mercedes Jones and Rachel Barry. He cautiously took a deep breath in, overwhelmed by the sensuality of Finn's performance. He looked to the right, at Rachel, who was sitting on the edge of her seat with her thumbs twiddling in her lap, with an enormous, stage-worthy smile on her face. Jesse sat next to her, but most of the club knew that she still had feelings for Finn. Kurt looked away, trying to keep her degrading words out of his mind…

"_Even if I were a second, a third, a fourth, or even the fiftieth, I`d still be ahead of you because I`m a girl."_

He looked back to the stage where Finn continued singing. _She was probably right, _he figured, _I have no chance with Finn. He's straight as an arrow. I mean, look at him. He's wearing flannel. Old Navy flannel, nonetheless. It's not even Urban Outfitters._

Kurt sighed carefully, so that Rachel wouldn't notice.

"What's your name? Who's your daddy? Is he rich like me?"

Finn's voice melted through the loudspeakers of the auditorium, with the keyboard backing him flawlessly. Kurt pursed his lips and tucked his right hand under his left elbow. _Plus our parents are dating, so it would be even more bizarre if we were too. God, why did I set them up together? Stupid, stupid Kurt._

"It's the time of the season for loving."

Finn looked around the crowd, and caught Kurt's eye. He smirked at him as he held the last note of the song, and Kurt's eyes went wide. Kurt's thoughts were speeding at 100 miles an hour, as they did every time Finn looked at him. But Finn looked on, like he usually did, oblivious to his influence over Kurt. Completely oblivious.

xXx

They clapped for Finn after he had finished his song. Rachel stood up and clapped. Finn bowed awkwardly.

"Excellent job, Finn," Mr. Schuester said earnestly.

"Thanks Mr. Schue," Finn responded, descending the stage steps into the audience.

"Who wants to perform next?" Mr. Schuester asked. No willing response.

"I am appalled at the severe deficiency of the necessary eagerness in performing right now," Rachel said with her naturally up-stuck dignity.

Suddenly, an unenthused hand rose.

"I'll go," Kurt stated blatantly.

"All right Kurt!" Mr. Schuester clapped as Kurt waltzed onto the stage. Finn plopped down in the seat where Kurt was. Rachel whispered a "good job" to him, and Finn thanked her and looked back to the stage.

"Here's some Cat Stevens," Kurt said, almost like he was bored. He adjusted his bright blue Tom Ford sport coat and cleared his throat.

"I listen to the wind, to the wind on my soul."

Finn quietly coughed as the guitar played Kurt's back.

"Where I'll end up, well I think only god really knows…"

Finn scratched his head, and Mercedes elbowed him, signaling him to stop fidgeting. He looked back to the stage where Kurt looked slightly up, the light illuminating his pale face.

"I've sat upon the setting sun, but never, never, never, never…"

His lips opened and closed with purpose, his voice completely in tune. _Geez, _Finn thought, _He must've practiced a lot._

"I never wanted water once, no never, never, never."

Kurt looked down and walked a few paces while the acoustic played through. He brushed his bangs back before he began his singing again. _Why is he always fixing his hair? It looks fine. It always looks fine. Maybe he has image problems or something._

"I listen to my words, but they fall far below."

Kurt looked back out to the audience, glancing across the rest of the team. His eyes caught Finn's for a moment, and Kurt sang, almost like it was to him.

"I let my music take me where my heart wants to go."

Kurt's anomalous turquoise eyes sparkled as him and Finn's gaze was transfixed for a few moments. _He sure is a good performer. He's like… emotional about his… songs… or whatever. _

"I swam upon the devil's lake, but never, never, never, never…"

_I mean, he has like… depth? When he performs? Depth? Feeling? I mean, when Rachel performs she's too, like, showy. Or something. Huh…_

"I'll never make the same mistake…"

_What was I saying again?_

"No, never, never, never."

Finn coughed into his hand and then clapped with the rest of the team.

"Nice work, Kurt," Mr. Schuester said, mirroring his earlier statement to Finn. Kurt hummed his thanks and jumped off the stage. He went back to his original seat, only to find Finn sitting in it.

"Um, excuse me," Kurt said meekly.

"Oh! Sorry Kurt. Uh, here," Finn said quickly, standing, "Nice job up there."

"You too," Kurt said. Finn patted Kurt on the shoulder firmly, slightly throwing Kurt off balance, and walked down the aisle to find another seat. Kurt sat in his seat, but not before catching another glance at Finn.

xXx

Wee, wasn't that a pleasant prelude? Even though just about nothing happened? Huzzah!

Time of the Season is by the Zombies.

The Wind is by Cat Stevens 3

Glee doesn't belong to me.


	2. Chapter I

So, this chapter has a fair amount of cheese… but hang in there, it gets better later, I promise!

xXx

Mr. Schuester lacked focus when he was teaching Spanish. Whether it was his ongoing divorce, his rumoured courting after three different women, or just Glee Club distracting him, Kurt didn't know. He also didn't particularly care- Schuester's inability to concentrate made Spanish class five times easier. Also, it allowed Kurt to use his cell phone in class without him noticing, which was a good deal as far as Kurt was concerned.

"Class is boring," he texted to Mercedes as the rest of the class "worked" on their sentences. Less than five seconds later he got a response from her reading, "I feel you there."

That was the extent of their text conversation. Kurt didn't particularly feel like keeping it going. It was a lazy Tuesday for him- so lazy, in fact, that he was only wearing a Ben Sherman sweater and trousers. Even if it was imported from England, this outfit fell into the category of casual.

"Is everyone done?" Schuester asked from his desk. The class didn't really answer, they just somewhat groaned. "All right," he continued, "Just turn them in here. We're moving on."

The class hesitantly placed their notebook papers in the basket, as did Kurt. When the class had returned to their seated positions, the teacher spoke again.

"I'm going to partner you up," he said, with a chorus of moans following him, "And you're going to ask your partner a question, and they'll answer you, and then you'll switch, etc., so we can practice our questions. I know it's easy, but this is Spanish I, we're taking things slowly."

A cough or two amongst the class.

"All righty then. Gina, you go with Brittany. Tessa, with Carter. Bobby, with Dyllon." The students got up and walked to their directed partner.

"Okay, Simon with Joan. Kurt, you go with Finn…"

Kurt's eyes widened. Finn was unaffected. As the teacher continued naming off students, Kurt slowly stood and walked to where Hudson sat, at the end of the table.

"Finn."

"Kurt."

Kurt sat.

"I really don't want to do this," Finn said.

"We have to. Schuester said."

"I don't really think he'd care if we didn't…"

Kurt sighed at Finn's lack of enthusiasm, but he understood it. He didn't want to do this exercise either, but it was an opportunity for Kurt to talk to Finn, and even if it was in Spanish, he still wanted to. They hadn't really talked since Kurt asked Finn to help break up their parents, which didn't work out.

"You go first then," Finn groaned.

"Fine. ¿Cómo fue tu día?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means 'how was your day'."

"Oh. Bueno?"

"…Your turn."

Finn looked away briefly, and then spoke.

"……Cómo fue tu día?"

"You're supposed to ask a different question."

"Uhh…"

Finn tapped his pencil in thought. Kurt waited patiently. _This boy is almost too dumb to function, _he thought. _It's probably the cutest thing I've ever seen._

"Whatever," Kurt said, "It's okay. Mi día está saliendo bien."

"Ah," Finn smiled, "Thanks."

"You don't know Spanish at all, do you?"

"Not really, no."

Kurt sighed, but then he saw an opportunity. He looked around to make sure nobody who _did _know Spanish was listening.

"¿Te quiero mucho?"

"…What does that mean?"

_I said I loved you. I just said it like a question._

"It means, 'what color is your shirt'."

"Oh. Uhh…" Finn looked down at his green t-shirt. "…Rojo?"

"No."

"…Azul?"

"Try verde. Rojo means red and Azul means blue. Verde means green."

"Oh," Finn looked down, slightly ashamed. Kurt felt bad.

"It's okay," Kurt said, a slight smile blossoming on his face, "At least you answered in Spanish."

Finn looked up at Kurt's smile, and Finn smiled a little too.

"Thanks, man."

"Sure. So… your turn."

"Oh. Uhh…" Finn struggled to think, and then laughed under his breath. Not being able to think of anything, he spoke, "¿Te quiero mucho?"

Kurt tried to suppress his laugh.

"Gris."

xXx

"Okay," Schuester said, "Since we only had five people perform their song yesterday, we're having the rest of you go today. And I'm not taking volunteers."

Groans.

"Nope, none of that. You're _all _going. And Artie's first."

Puck and Finn assisted Artie in getting on the stage.

"I don't know why you're doing this to me, Mr. Schue," Artie said, jokingly, "But I'm singing a song by The Faces."

Artie grabbed an acoustic guitar and started a recognizable riff, D, Em7, G…

"Poor old Granddad, I laughed at all his words, I thought he was a bitter man, he spoke of women's ways…"

Finn Hudson sat between Rachel Berry and Mike Chang. He shuffled in his seat uncomfortably- these auditorium chairs were always a tight fit for his six-foot-three-inch frame. He looked to the left of him, at Rachel, who was watching Artie blankly.

"They'll trap you when they use you, before you even know, for love is blind and you're far too kind, don't ever let it show..!"

_I like this song, _Finn thought, _it's kinda true. Most girls I like end up shooting me down._

"I wish that I knew what I know now, when I was younger, I wish that I knew what I know now, when I was stronger…!"

_Like Quinn. Quinn lied to me… and Rachel, even after I apologized, she just went off and found another guy. Damn._

"When you want her lips, you get her cheek, makes you wonder where you are…"

_And I still like her. Rachel. And Quinn, too. Gah, why does this stuff always happen to me?_

"If you want some more, but she's fast asleep, leaves you twinkling with the stars…"

_Maybe this is good, though. Maybe I should take a break from relationships or whatever. _Finn studied Rachel's hands in her lap. _And sex with Santana was completely unsatisfying. I don't even know why I agreed to that._

"Poor young grandson, there's nothing I can say, you'll have to learn, just like me, and that's the hardest way!"

Finn rubbed his nose and rose his eyes from Rachel's lap to Jesse's testy eyes. _Oh god. I didn't even realize I was looking… there… er… _Finn looked away abruptly. _God, I'm so stupid. _He looked down the aisle to the right, avoiding Rachel and Jesse's direction completely.

"Ooh la la, ooh la la, la la, yeah…"

At the right end of the aisle sat Kurt, between Mercedes and Tina. Finn found himself looking at him, and Kurt felt Finn's eyes. He looked over slowly to lock eyes with Finn, and then looked away briskly.

"I wish that I knew what I know now, when I was younger, I wish that I knew what I know now, when I was stronger…!"

Artie finished with the guitar, and the song ended.

xXx

I kind of have a thing for classic rock, as you might have noticed. But variety will come, I promise. Also, I thoroughly enjoy that song, even though I abhor Rod Stewart.

I know Spanish! I didn't even have to use google translator! My Spanish teacher would be so proud (not really)!

Ooh La La is by The Faces.

And I don't own Glee. Tragic, I know.

Hope you enjoyed =)


	3. Chapter II

Chapter Two. Commence shit-fan-collision.

xXx

Dinner was always awkward. No matter how hard everyone tried. Even though Kurt had adjusted to Carol and Finn had adjusted with Burt, it was just a matter of Kurt adjusting to Finn adjusting to his father. _His _father, whom Kurt had struggled to relate to for as long as he could remember. Having Finn just come in and destroy whatever kept Kurt and his dad together wasn't exactly part of the plan. _Maybe I'm being overdramatic, _Kurt thought, _but he's my dad, not Finn's. And right now, they look like their enjoying themselves so much as they talk about… hockey or rugby or whatever._

Carol had made pork chops for dinner, which wasn't exactly part of Kurt's lean diet, but he politely ate on, and glared at Finn and Burt as they laughed about something. _My dad never looks that happy when he's talking to me._

Kurt abruptly stood. "I have to go to the restroom," he announced, pausing the conversation.

"All right sweetie, it's just down the hall there," Carol said, pointing in the bathroom's direction. Kurt nodded and speeded toward the bathroom.

_I can't believe this is happening to me. I should have thought this through more vividly before introducing our parents. All I wanted was to get closer to Finn, but this is doing everything but that._

He closed the door quietly behind him and stared at himself in the mirror blankly. This was harder than usual.

_I feel like I could burst into tears at any moment. They're like a family out there. They're laughing. Just listen to them. _From the dining room, Kurt heard a roar of laughter. _I'm invisible. God. Sometimes, I just wish that… gah._

Kurt paced a little. _I need to calm down. What's that song that mom used to sing to me? Ooh, happiness is happening, dragons have been bled…_

"Gentleness is everywhere, fear's just in your head, only in your head, fear is in your head, only in your head, so forget your head, and you'll be free, yeah, writings on the wall," Kurt sang to himself quietly, "Free-yeah, and you can know it all, if you choose. Just remember, lovers never lose…!"

He danced slightly to the music playing in his head.

"'Cause they are free of thoughts unpure, and of thoughts unkind, gentleness clears the soul…"

Kurt stopped and then looked back in the mirror, quieting down.

"Love will clean your the mind…"

_And make you free._

He stood up straight and left the bathroom confidently. Entering the dining room, he sat in his seat with his lips pursed and picked up a fork.

"Hey, Kurt," Burt said.

"Yes, dad?"

"We're thinking that you and I might spend the night here. Is that okay with you?"

Kurt dropped his fork, some of his confidence disappearing.

"I… I have school tomorrow."

"We can get your stuff in the morning. Finn can give you a ride."

Kurt glanced over at Finn, who was drinking some of his Sprite. He looked back at his dad and put on the fakest smile he could.

"Sure. That's fine."

xXx

Kurt didn't know how it happened, but he was sitting right between his father and Finn, watching college football. He couldn't have been more bored, but his brain was too busy thinking at the speed of sound. The action happening around him was all muted significantly- he felt like life was going in slow motion. As Burt and Finn yelled at the television for somebody to "go, go, go," Kurt's self-esteem was dropping a percentage point each second. Not that it wasn't fairly low to begin with.

Eventually, the game ended. "We're off to bed," Carol said, with Burt following her, "you boys don't stay up too late."

"Sure mom," Finn said. Kurt just nodded.

"Finn, be sure to set up the pullout bed for Kurt."

"Okay."

And then, Kurt and Finn were alone. Kurt's back was straight, and he stared ahead into nothingness, full of anxiety and traces of loathing. Three weeks ago he would have adored to be sitting next to Finn, to be sleeping over at his house. But right now, Kurt slightly felt like dying.

"You've been pretty quiet today," Finn said. Kurt looked at him. They shared a moment of silence, staring into each other's eyes. Finn awkwardly looked around. And then…

Kurt was crying. He didn't know why. He hadn't felt the tears coming on. But there they were, dripping down his face pathetically, like some sort of brain faucet had just turned on.

"Holy shit dude… uh… um… are you okay?" Finn asked, panicking a little.

"No. I'm not okay," Kurt responded, emitting a sob.

"Uh… oh, Christ… um… what's the matter?"

"You don't know how hard this is for me, Finn. To see my dad so happy like that. With you. Discussing sports. Discussing so-called _man stuff," _Kurt stormed, trying his best not to be cut off by his tears.

Finn debated saying the next statement.

"So you don't like seeing your dad happy?"

An awkward pause commenced.

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, you said that it's hard for you seeing your dad happy…" Finn shrank as he spoke.

"You just don't _get it, _do you?" Kurt laugh-cried.

"Probably not. But I guess I just don't see why you wouldn't enjoy seeing your dad happy. I mean, you set them up together."

"I didn't think it through," Kurt whispered to himself.

"What?"

"You were supposed to help me break them up!"

"I meant to, until your dad changed my mind."

"Oh, with his football tickets?"

"No, Kurt! I…" Finn sighed, "He told me that he just wanted to see my mom happy. And I guess that's what I wanted to see too. He said he would love her and never hurt her."

Kurt gasped for breath.

"I've lived long enough without a dad. And yeah, I was used to it, or whatever, but…"

"So you think you can just come and take _my dad?"_

"Since when has this been about me?!"

"Since just now!"

"I'm not "taking" your dad, Kurt! And besides, I never even knew my dad. At least you have one."

"Well at least you have a mom!"

"You had your mom longer then I had my dad!"

"Hah," Kurt laughed, wiping away some of his tears, "You're _really _going to pull that one on me?"

Finn immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by that."

"Well you obviously did since you just _said it."_

Finn was getting frustrated with Kurt now. He stood up angrily and clenched his fists, towering over Kurt.

"Listen, Kurt…"

"Oh what, so you're going to _beat me up _now?"

"What? No!" Finn released his fists. "You're just really being selfish right now!"

"I'm sorry?"

"You're upset because your dad is _happy. _You're telling me that you've never been able to talk sports with him? Well guess what? I've never talked sports with _my dad _either, Kurt," Finn half-yelled, half-whispered.

Silence.

"I'm going to bed. There are pillows and blankets in the closet. Get them yourself."

Finn stormed upstairs to his room, leaving Kurt sitting on the couch, tears running down his face, unable to say anything. This isn't what Kurt wanted. Not at all.

xXx

Oh sheesh y'all. I was slightly proud of myself in this chapter actually. I was always better at writing drama than humour. But I figure I'll get better eventually.

Also, the song that Kurt was singing was off one of the first albums I ever heard. It's pretty glorious.

Fill Your Heart is by DAVID BOWIE!!!!!!!!! Who's a BAMF!!!!!

I don't own Glee. But imagine how different it would be if I did, eh…?


	4. Chapter III

Why did I pick Rent? I don't know. Please don't kill me. It's a good group song.

xXx

"Five-hundred, twenty-five thousand six-hundred minutes…"

Leave it to Rachel to pick a song from _Rent._

Finn sang tenor. But he wasn't really focusing on performing. His mind was distraught with memories of the night before. He knew he was right, but he couldn't help but feel bad for Kurt. _I mean, he was crying, _Finn thought, _And I kinda just… yelled at him. That can't be what a good friend does._

"How do you measure, measure a year?"

Kurt sang alto, which was extremely high for a boy. However, he could care less. It was in his range, after all. But, like Finn, he also wasn't focusing on performing. And again, like Finn, most of his thoughts were with the previous night. He also felt terrible. _I was so insensitive. And Finn was right, I was selfish, _Kurt reckoned, _I shouldn't have pushed all of my stupid, petty, family issues on him. I'm the one who needs to deal with it, not him._

"In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee, in inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife."

_I should just stop thinking about it. Kurt probably has._

_I should apologize to Finn._

"In five-hundred, twenty-five thousand, six-hundred minutes, how do you measure a year in the life?"

_I mean, he seems as confident as ever._

_I feel so awful. He didn't deserve that._

"How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love…"

_But, at the same time, he doesn't seem himself._

_Everything he said was right. I was a stupid, foolish brat._

"Seasons of Love...!"

_God damn it._

_God damn it._

"Good job guys!" Mr. Schuester said, cutting off the music.

"But Mr. Schuester, the song isn't over. I mean, we're not even halfway finished," Rachel protested.

"Yeah, I know Rachel. We'll finish it later. Just calm down."

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms.

"We'll work on this more tomorrow, nice practice guys! Have a good rest of your day!"

Kurt went to grab his bag. Rachel rushed up to Finn.

"Hello Finn."

"Um. Hi. Where's Jesse?"

"He is ill with the flu, unfortunately."

"Oh."

"I was wondering if you would like to further practice our solos in this song with me."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Uh, I was gonna go home…"

"Please Finn?"

Finn shrugged. _Might as well. She can distract me._

"Sure."

xXx

"In truth that she learned, or in times that he cried, in bridges he burned, or the way that she died…"

Finn was having troubles hitting the high note at the end.

"Finn, we worked on this note. You've hit it before."

"I'm sorry, I'm just distracted."

Rachel sighed. "Well, stop being distracted. Focus."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Rachel repelled slightly and said, "Calm down."

"You have no idea what I'm feeling right now."

"Well," she said, walking up to Finn, "Maybe I can help you."

xXx

Kurt couldn't believe how much he was worrying. In fact, he was worrying enough to leave his midnight blue Alexander McQueen pasmina. He had already prayed for forgiveness from the tragically expired designer, so hopefully he forgave him. But he was still ashamed.

Kurt also had no idea how to react when he looked through the window on the door of the choir room and saw Rachel and Finn kissing. He should have guessed it, though, really. He had upset Finn. Finn was trying to forget. And, naturally, he was forgetting via Rachel. She was a sucker for him, despite her being with Jesse or not. Kurt decided he'd be the bigger man. He'd go in there, get his scarf, and leave. It's not like he could just leave it.

But, something made him weak. He couldn't do it. His hand caressed the door knob and he willed with all his might to just open it. But he couldn't. He looked up and through the window to surprisingly meet Rachel's eye. They broke their kiss, and though Kurt couldn't hear anything being said, they had a brief conversation. Rachel said something, and Finn turned around to see Kurt. Embarrassed, Kurt fled, leaving his precious, three-hundred-dollar silk scarf behind.

xXx

"What are you doing?!" Finn said, pushing Rachel out of her kiss, "You're with _Jesse!"_

"You seemed down… I just… figured…"

"You kissed me because I seemed _down?"_

Rachel didn't respond. Finn didn't know why he was reacting this way. He usually wouldn't mind a make-out session to help out with an issue he was having. But today, at this moment, it just didn't feel right. He saw Rachel's eyes flicker to the door nervously. He turned around to see Kurt standing at the door. _Fantastic._

Kurt ran away. But why had he come back?

"I'm sorry Finn," Rachel said. Finn sighed.

"It's all right, Rachel. Let's just… never talk about this. Ever."

"Okay," Rachel agreed, and then left without another word.

Finn had a terrible headache. He pressed on his temples, and then looked up to see a dark blue scarf draped over the back of a chair.

xXx

Uneventful. Maybe. I mean, fairly eventful. Whateva. The next chapter is going to be good though.

Seasons of Love is from ze musical Rent, aye!

And Glee isn't mine ;-;


	5. Chapter IV

This chapter doesn't need an introduction. Just… brace yourselves.

xXx

Neither Finn nor Kurt were really sure how they ended up in this position. It was straight out of a _Lifetime _movie. But there they were, stuck in nothing short of a janitor's closet. This odd situation had begun less than an hour earlier, just after the last school bell had rang.

Kurt was on the sprint from one of the hundreds of the kids in the school that lusted for his blood, naturally. Usually they all knew where his usual hiding spots were, and this was no exception. He couldn't get through the parking lot to his car; the space was far too open, and Kurt was wearing his thousand-dollar Balmain jeans that he had saved up for since he was eight years old- no jock with a paintball gun was going to ruin them.

As Kurt ran, trying to keep his white R-B Wayfarer sunglasses from flying off his head, he tried to ignore the appalling names that his predator was calling after him. Suddenly, as he turned down a hallway, he noticed an open door to a closet that was just calling his name.

He sprinted towards it, narrowly avoiding the bully. He closed the door and leaned against it, praying that his chaser wouldn't find him. He could hear him calling Kurt outside. Footsteps. Kurt held his breath as they neared the closet door and then sped off in another direction.

"Thank god," Kurt whispered to himself. He looked around the closet- it was so dark that he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. There wasn't even a creak of light beneath the door. He figured that he should wait for awhile before going out, and possibly into the hands of a kid with a paintball gun. He slid down the closet door and spread his feet out, accidentally kicking something in the darkness.

"Ouch!" said a voice, "What the hell?"

Kurt froze. "Who is that?" _My voice is so high._

"Kurt? Jeez, what are you doing in here?"

"F…Finn?"

"Yeah it's Finn, now answer the question!"

"I was just trying to escape from a paintball gun… why are _you _in here?"

"I come here every fourth period to take a nap."

"Why don't you just go to the nurse's office?"

"…I dunno."

"Anyway, school's over."

"Huh… well, that happens sometimes. It's okay as long as you didn't close the door."

Silence. Awkward silence.

"You closed the door."

"Yeah."

"Shit."

More silence.

"And school's over?"

"Yeah."

"Double shit."

More silence.

"I figure the door locks whenever you close it."

"Yeah. There should have been like, a broom keeping it open or something?"

"I… kinda moved it. To escape."

"Well then."

"What?"

"It looks like we're trapped in here."

The silence melted into fret.

"Do you have your phone?"

"No, it's in my locker. Do you?"

"It's in my bag in my locker."

The fret melted into horror.

"Well it's not Friday, at least," Finn said, adjusting his position in the darkness. Kurt was too terrified to respond. Finn could sense it. "It's okay, dude, we'll get out of here, we'll just wait for the janitor to get here."

"What time does the janitor come?"

"Around six."

"Oh my god."

"What? That can only be like, three hours. Four hours."

"I can't go longer than seven and a half hours without bathing."

Finn couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"Do _not _laugh at me, Finn Hudson, this is a very serious matter."

"For some reason, I think you'll be okay. This has happened to me before."

"I'm going to start sweating_. _It's like, 75 degrees in here. These are _Balmain _jeans, Finn. They're imported from _Paris. _They cost over _a thousand dollars."_

"You're making this sound like my fault. You closed the door."

Kurt sighed.

"I'm sorry, I've just never been trapped in a closet before."

"I doubt that," Finn muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The two boys sat in the dark silence.

"Well, it seems we're going to be here awhile, so, we might as well talk."

"About what, Finn?"

"About last week. You seeing me with… Rachel."

"What about it."

"It didn't mean anything. It really didn't."

"Sure, Finn." Kurt laughed slightly, disbelieving Finn.

"It really didn't! She kissed me because she said that she thought I was down?"

"Sounds like Rachel."

"I was really surprised, myself. I mean, she's with Jesse."

"It's not a secret that she's completely infatuated with you, Finn. Even if she's with Jesse."

"What?"

"I'm just surprised this is news to you."

"God. I feel like such a jerk."

Kurt paused. "You're not," he said quietly.

"It just felt really wrong though. Kissing Rachel, I mean. I didn't enjoy it. And I've enjoyed kissing her before."

Kurt blushed in the dark and said, "I'm sure." He wished he could see Finn's face.

"I have your scarf by the way."

"What?"

"Your scarf? That you left in the choir room?"

"…With you?"

"Yeah, it's in my pocket."

Kurt cringed. Alexander McQueen was in his _pocket._

"Kurt?"

"….Y…Yes?"

"Here?"

Kurt didn't realize that Finn had been holding the scarf out. He grabbed it and brushed it against his face.

"Oh god. Thank you so much, Finn. This is my favourite scarf."

"Sure."

Silence commenced yet again. Finn shuffled awkwardly, trying to get into a more comfortable position.

"I guess we can talk about that other thing too," Finn said, "our… fight."

"Are you still lingering on that?"

_I knew he'd let it go. Why couldn't I do the same thing? Gah, I'm such a moron._

"I dunno. I guess I just felt really bad because you were crying and stuff and I like, yelled at you or whatever."

Kurt took a deep breath in.

"It's okay Finn… it's not your fault. Everything you said was right. I was being selfish and whiny. I'm sorry I projected my problems onto you. I felt… I felt just really awful."

"It's all right…"

"No, I just… I don't know. It's just that my dad and I don't really have a lot in common. And it makes me feel like… like there's something wrong with me," Kurt pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around his legs, "And sometimes I just really wish I wasn't… gay."

Finn shook his head a little bit. This conversation had just turned from normal to extremely uncomfortable in a matter of seconds.

"Because while I'm proud of who I am," Kurt said, "I have doubts. I have a lot of doubts. I've thought about what I'd give to be straight. For my dad, anyway. And so I wouldn't get beat up. I'd give up this scarf. And a lot more."

Finn snickered a little, "Well I guess if you were straight then you wouldn't have much of a need for it."

Silence. _Oh god, _Finn thought, _Now he's mad at me._

Kurt chose to ignore Finn's comment.

"It would take some pressure off my dad, so he wouldn't have to deal with the calls. Or the bullying. Or the constant word, that _constant _three-letter word that I hear daily. That's carved into the paint on my locker. _Fag! Here, faggot! We've got a dumpster treat for you! Faggity-Fag-Fag-Fag!"_

Kurt fought back tears with all his might. He felt incredibly humiliated the week before when he cried in front of Finn, he didn't want to feel that again. Finn pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, like Kurt had. He rested his chin in his arms dolefully.

"It's not even the word. It's just the look on my dad's face. Every time I get paint-balled or swirlie'd or shoved in a locker or anything like that, I go home and I see that _look. _The pain in his eyes is beyond imaginable. And I can't help but feel responsible. Like, it's me! It's because I'm gay. And if I wasn't then my dad… he wouldn't have to worry."

Kurt didn't know why he was suddenly explaining all of his feelings to Finn. The boy he hated less than a week ago and loved just before that.

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

"Sorry for what?"

"That was me. I was that one that would chase you down the halls calling you a fag and carving stuff into your locker. I didn't understand how much it hurt you. You just seemed so… confident. God… now I just feel like the biggest dipshit ever."

"I don't blame you."

"But I was such a… jerk! I would splash those slushies in your face daily. How can you not blame me?"

"Because I… care… about you."

Kurt had no idea what possessed him to say that. But he had. It wasn't quite confessing love, but it was pretty close.

"You… understand what it's like. To have a dead parent. I've never met anyone else my age who does. And even if we don't connect on too many other levels… I dunno. I can't help but feel some affiliation with you, whether you were throwing me in a dumpster or singing along with me and the other guys."

Finn wasn't sure how to respond. His heart was beating out of his chest. Why, he didn't know. Kurt took a deep breath in. Everything seemed to be happening at an increased rate in this janitor's closet. He decided to continue.

"Even before Glee. Before football. Before we were _friends. _I just saw you around and I knew that you could understand. And even if we never got to be good friends, I thought, hey, at least I'm not the only one. I can relate to you."

Another deep sigh in.

"I probably sound really stupid right now."

And then, it was silent. It was silent for a long time. Feelings were flying all over the place. The two boys just paused to take everything in. Now, Kurt _really _wished that he could see Finn's face. As if it wasn't enough that Kurt had just revealed his heart and soul to Finn, the fact that he didn't even know if Finn had fallen asleep, or was laughing at him, or _anything_, made him even more vulnerable.

Suddenly, a sound from the darkness.

"Finn?"

"You don't sound stupid at all," Finn responded.

Kurt heard another sound.

"Not at _all."_

Kurt felt a calloused hand brush his face, and then Finn's breath.

The kiss was extremely gentle. Finns' lips brushed Kurt's carefully, and his hand never left Kurt's cheek. He treated Kurt like he was made out of porcelain, fragile, scared, but loving. Kurt rose a hand to Finn's own cheek himself, and was surprised to find that his skin was moist with tears.

Naturally, Kurt wanted this moment to last forever. He felt like he was swimming above the world, where there were the stars and the silhouettes of the stars, aligned perfectly between the two of them.

Finn felt similar. When he had kissed Quinn this feeling wasn't there. When he had kissed Rachel this feeling wasn't there. Everything that Finn thought was beautiful or good in the world was in their kiss. It was as if every mistake either of them had made was crumbling away, to make up a true, honest, milieu.

Kurt turned toward Finn, not breaking their lips apart. Neither of them were thinking, they were just feeling_. _There was no lust involved. It was not awkward. The only word that could possibly describe the emotion gusting through their bodies, dissolving out of their pores, and into the atmosphere was _purity_.

When their lips hesitantly divided, the two of them were not in this dimension. They were flying, flying above the world, farther than the farthest stretch of the universe…__

They will see us waving from Such Great Heights, 

"_Come down now," they'll say…_

_But everything looks perfect from far away,_

"_Come down now," but we'll stay..._

xXx

Bawwwwwwww. Oh hot damn, Pulp Fiction is on. Time to go.

Such Great Heights is by The Postal Service (who, by the way, are over a thousand times better then Owl City.)

Glee isn't mine. It's Ryan Murphy's… lucky bastard :D


	6. Chapter V

Here's a good dose of angst for you. And Radiohead. A little Radiohead never hurt anyone.

xXx

Finn didn't know what had come over him. He wasn't gay. At least, he didn't think he was. But when he had shared those sentimental moments with Kurt, the only way he could describe how he felt was…

_No, _Finn thought, as he rubbed his forehead during his seventh period English class, _That's impossible. Kurt's… a guy._

He realized that was the same thing he had thought in the closet with Kurt, right before he had...

Finn was confused. He could barely keep from having a panic attack. Finn looked up to the teacher, who was busy listing off morphemes.

_How do they expect us to pay attention to this stuff? There's so much more happening in our lives…_

Finn was overjoyed there wasn't Glee practice today. It was awkward just being in the same room as Kurt. Even in Spanish, when they had sat two rows apart, there was tension.

The bell rang, snapping Finn out of his trance of thought. _Finally, I can get out of here._

Finn just wanted to be home. He wanted to run upstairs to his room and lie on his bed and blast music and forget about everything. He wanted it so badly, in fact, that he nearly sprinted to his car, without even stopping at his locker to grab his coat.

He was less than 20 feet away from the safety of his car before he heard familiar laughing from behind him. He turned to see his fellow football players about to toss Kurt in the dumpster.

_Just leave. It's not like this is the first time this has happened to Kurt. He can deal with it. Just get in your car and leave._

That's what Finn expected to think. But before the thought could even flow through his mind, he was in the middle of a confrontation.

"Leave him alone," Finn ordered. Kurt's eyes went wide.

"What, are you gonna _save him?" _one of the jocks quarried.

"Maybe we should start calling you Finnderella!" another sneered.

"Shut the hell up and let him go," Finn said, towering over the others. He thanked god for his height and the intimidation it caused.

Surprisingly, they let Kurt go without a fight.

"Whatever man," one of them said, "You're gonna _pay!"_

They dismembered slowly and left. Kurt didn't say anything. Finn glared at the mob's backs until they were gone, and then he looked back at Kurt.

"You okay, man?"

"You didn't have to do that."

Finn coughed, "Yeah I did."

"I can take care of myself."

Finn was sure that Kurt didn't mean any harm, but those words still stung a little.

"I'm sorry," Finn said, looking away, "I just…"

"What?"

"I just can't stand seeing them hurt you anymore."

Kurt tried to stifle his blushing, but failed.

"Finn…"

Finn stared intently at Kurt; he could read the worry-sycophancy fusion embedded in his expression like a book. Kurt was feeling vulnerable again. He had to get out of there.

Before Finn knew it, Kurt had taken off without another word, leaving him by the dumpster he had rescued Kurt from.

xXx

Finn lied on his bed, both in shock and in relief. To avoid thinking, he put his iPod on the speakers and blasted it at a volume that a jet engine could scarcely compare to. A recognizable guitar and xylophone harmony came on, perfectly synchronizing with Finn's worrisome thoughts. He couldn't keep from singing along with Thom Yorke.

"A heart that's full up like a landfill…. A job that slowly kills you… bruises that won't heal."

Finn felt like he could cry at any moment.

"You look so tired and unhappy, bring down the government… they don't, they don't speak for us…"

He admitted that listening to such mournful music didn't help his mood. But he felt the need to.

"I'll take a quiet life, a handshake of carbon monoxide… no alarms and no surprises, no alarms, and no surprises… no alarms and no surprises, please…"

He let go. He allowed his tears to fall. He allowed himself to think. He couldn't just push the sadness away anymore. All of the mixed emotions he had felt earlier were even more chaotic now. Kurt ran away from him. He felt dejected in ways that words couldn't describe. He just _didn't understand…_

"Silence…… silence."

xXx

Om nom nom. Teenage angst tastes delicious. Fun as narcotics to write, too. Hahahaha, kick them while they're down! I'm so mean to the written character. And I'm definitely going to hell. See you there.

No Surprises is by Radiohead (and it's on a bitchin' album, _OK Computer_. Not as amazing as _Kid A_, but better for the subject matter at hand).

Considered using Green Day, but that would have been too easy.

Glee isn't mine. I'd give the poor actors hell if it were.


	7. Chapter VI

This chapter is a little more eventful then the previous one. Well, not just a little, rather a lot…

xXx

Finn didn't feel like singing. Not in the slightest. As far as he was concerned, singing wasn't even on the _menu _today. But sheet music was being in passed around anyway, and there was nothing that Finn could do about it.

"When problems overwhelm us and sadness smothers us, where do we find the will and the courage to continue?" Schuester asked the class as they all had their music, "Well the answer may come in the caring voice of a friend, a chance encounter from a book, or from a personal faith."

"Where is this going?" Puck scoffed. Schuester raised a finger for him to be quiet and pointed at the pianist, signaling him to start playing.

"For Janet, help came from her faith, but it also came from a squirrel," he continued. The class looked at each other, confused.

"Shortly after her divorce, Janet lost her father. Then she lost her job. She had mounting money problems. But Janet not only survived, she worked her way out of despondency, and now she says life is good again. How could this happen?" Schuester laughed quietly.

Finn looked up, crossing his eyebrows slightly.

"She told me that late, one autumn day, when she was at her lowest, she watched a squirrel storing up nuts for the winter. One at a time, he would take them to the nest. And she thought, "If that squirrel can take care of himself with a harsh winter coming on, so can I. Once I broke my problems into small pieces, I was able to carry them, just like those acorns."

Mr. Schuester indicated for the students to start reading their music.

"One at a time."

The band started on a heavy riff, and Puck sang, reading his music.

"Take all your problems and rip them apart…"

The class ooh'd as Rachel picked up.

"Carry them off in a shopping cart."

More ooh's and aah's. Mercedes started singing according to the page.

"And another thing you should've known from the start, the problems at hand are lighter than at heart."

More hard-rock riffs, as the class smiled and laughed, some of them banging their heads. Finn stole a glance at Kurt, who wasn't even bobbing his head. Finn looked down and noticed it was his turn.

"Be like the squirrel girl, be like the squirrel…"

Artie's turn.

"Give it a whirl, girl, be like the squirrel…"

Kurt, flustered, started his bit,

"Cut up your hair, straighten your curls…"

And finally, the entire class sang together,

"Well, your problems hide in your curls!"

The guitar played through and ended abruptly. The class, save for Kurt and Finn, laughed and smiled cheerfully. Kurt just coughed. Finn stared at him through his peripherals.

"Despite songs generally being about singing," Mr. Schuester began, "There are a few songs that contain speaking parts…."

Finn blocked Schuester out. He had other things on his mind. The closet, the kiss, the lynching he prevented, Kurt running away from him… it seemed like only minutes had gone by since then, even though it had been a full day. He still felt the confusion. The anxiety. Everything.

Glee Club couldn't have gotten out fast enough for him. Like yesterday, he just wanted to go home and sit in seclusion. "You're being a hermit," he'd expect his mom to say, "You need to get out of the house."

As soon as Mr. Schue said those magical words, "See you guys tomorrow," Finn was on his feet with his backpack on, ready to leave. Until he realized that he'd forgotten his iPod in his locker.

_Okay, we're going to make this fast so nobody comes up to you. Run to your locker, put in the combonation, grab the iPod, close the locker, leave._

He repeated this in his mind like a mantra. He got as far as closing his locker. He turned his back and walked toward the door, certain of his victory, when he heard a light voice behind him.

"Finn…?"

Finn froze. He knew who it was immediately. He turned around stiffly and stared at Kurt, who walked up to him slowly. Finn looked around the halls to make sure nobody was looking, and then pulled Kurt into the nearest classroom.

As soon as he closed the door, he loosened up a bit, trying his best to be comfortable, for Kurt's sake.

"Finn, I'm sorry."

Those words alone made Finn want to die. He squinted his eyes shut, trying to escape Kurt's soft face.

"No…"

"Please, Finn, listen to me."

_Calm down, Hudson. Calm down. It's just Kurt. Chill out. Chill out! _His heart was beating out of his chest.

"O…okay. I'm listening." He tried to speak as little as possible.

"I'm not good at… being weak. I hate being vulnerable," Kurt sighed. This was obviously very hard for him to say.

"I feel like I have to be the strong one. For everyone. My dad, my friends, myself... you know. That's why I was so cold to you yesterday," he took a deep breath in, trying to slow himself down, "and for that, I'm sorry. I know you were only trying to help. But I don't like being… rescued. I don't want you to feel like you have to protect me from anyone."

Finn stared into oblivion, trying to absorb Kurt's words.

"You don't understand what it's like, seeing people hurt your friends," Finn stated quietly.

"I do, Finn. I really do," Kurt looked away, "Don't you remember me talking about my dad?"

Kurt was right. Finn was wrong. _But I can't help but feel responsible! _Finn screamed in his mind. Kurt read his face.

"I don't want you to feel responsible for my issues."

Finn's eyes widened at the fact that Kurt seemed to be inside of his head. Kurt sighed painfully.

"You don't need to help me."

"But I _want _to help you!" Finn shouted out, without thinking, "You were there for me. I want to be there for you, Kurt."

Kurt stared at Finn in shock. Finn looked away and repeated himself quietly, "I want to."

Kurt felt the tears drip down his rosed cheeks. They were tears of sadness mixed with euphony. The two boys shared a moment of silence between them, Kurt standing and silently crying, and Finn sitting, looking away, emotional pain tearing his insides apart.

Kurt understood his faults. Often, he accepted them and tried to better them. He thought this was what Finn wanted to hear. Obviously, he was wrong.

"I just can't see people do that do you anymore. It's not a matter of _protecting _or _saving _you. I know you can take care of yourself," Finn struggled, "It's impossible for me to just sit back and watch you continue to get battered. Not after what you said two days ago. I just can't stomach your pain while knowing I can do something about it!"

Finn felt tears coming on. This was the third time this week. He hadn't cried this much in a while. He allowed them to fall from his chocolate-brown eyes.

"I just can't," he sobbed.

_I'm crying like a little girl. God, I suck so much._

"Please," Kurt sniffed and kneeled, as to be eye-to-eye with Finn, who kept looking away, "Please don't cry."

"How do you expect me not to?! Not to cry, not to help… I can't sit back and do nothing all the time! I have a lot of pressure!"

_I'm yelling at Kurt again. I told myself I wouldn't do that anymore… not to him._

"How am I supposed to deal with all of this?!"

Finn felt a soft hand cup his face, and Kurt's forehead on his.

"You don't have to change for me, Finn. Things can go back to normal."

Finn put his hand over Kurt's.

"No, they can't."

"Why?"

"Because!" Finn was lashing out again. He looked up into Kurt's watering, sea-blue, pain-infected eyes. Thoughts rushing through his mind, Finn said the only thing that made sense, and whether it was consciously or not, he would never know.

"Because I _love _you."

Kurt hadn't expected that. He had no response. He could only stare, in shock, at Finn. Had he really said that? To _Kurt?_ He blinked slowly, trying to take in those three words. Those three little words that contain more emotion then some books.

Kurt couldn't manage to get anything out of his voice box successfully. He felt like his heart had stopped beating completely.

He stood up straight, trying to remain calm. He walked toward the door, figuring this was as far as their conversation was going to go. He didn't even stop to adjust his clothes. Right now, he just needed to get out of that abandoned classroom- trying to escape his own vulnerability again.

Just as Kurt was about to open the door, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Finn turned him around hastily.

"Don't run away again," Finn said, "I don't think I could handle it."

"Wh…" Kurt gulped, "What do you expect me to do?"

"Nothing," Finn said, tears reappearing at the lower apexes of his eyes, "Just stay here."

Kurt and Finn slowly embraced, Kurt placing his head on Finn's chest. Finn ran his fingers through Kurt's well-groomed caramel hair, and wrapped his arm around Kurt's torso, gripping some of the cloth of his black turtleneck. Kurt swathed his small arms around Finn's back and shoulders, clutching to him. Finn closed his eyes, tears dripping from them.

"Right here."

Kurt closed his eyes and emitted a sob.

"I'm…sorry."

Kurt could feel Finn's hand tighten. "No," he said, "Don't say you're sorry. Don't _ever _say you're sorry."

Kurt looked up at Finn. Finn put a hand on Kurt's neck, keeping their gaze. Kurt raised himself up by his toes to kiss Finn, closing his eyes. Finn bent over, adjusting his height for Kurt's benefit. Kurt tangled his lean fingers through Finn's brown, faux-hawked hair and clenched his fist, forcing Finn's lips into his even more.

Their lips parted and met again, and Kurt's back met the wall. In their kiss, apologies and wishes flowed between them, not in words, but in emotion…

xXx

Puck had forgotten his phone in his locker. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem, but he was expecting his weekly text newsletter from one of his favourite… _special interest _websites. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the hallway, past a couple classrooms, to where his locker was. He twisted to the right a couple times, then to the left, then…

A thump. Puck looked up and around, and then something caught his eye. He left his locker mid-combo, and shuffled toward a classroom door, and looked through the window.

He never figured he'd see _this._

xXx

HOT DAMN. Oh hay- Goodfellas is on! Time to go!

Little Acorns is by The White Stripes.

Glee belongs to some other people that aren't me. It makes me sad, too.


	8. A Crazy Author's Note

This is not another chapter of the story. This is some updates from me. Because I'm having a fucking heart attack right now.

Tonight's episode of Glee was extraordinary. EXTRAORDINARY!!!!

But there was some stuff. There was some crazy stuff. Crazy. Ass. Stuff. And I'm not talking about in the episode. Well, I kind of am, but I'm kind of not.

Before I go on, I'd like to say that I have never done drugs in my life. I will swear on my own life.

Kurt's my favourite character. Right?

Gypsy is my mother's favourite musical. Right?

Kurt sings a song from Gypsy. Uuuuh.

"Maddison, that doesn't mean anything," you're saying right now.

No, it doesn't. BUT WAIT, BECAUSE HERE'S WHERE SHIT GETS CRAZY.

When he is SINGING Rose's Turn from Gypsy, he is wearing a scarf.

"That doesn't mean shit," you're saying now.

THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG MOTHERFUCKAAAAAAAS!

It means everything.

Because that scarf that Kurt was wearing?

It was a blue Alexander McQueen pashmina.

"Big whoop," you're saying again.

BIG WHOOP? BIG WHOOP?

If you've been reading this fan-fiction at all, then you'll realize that shit is crazy.

Because that blue Alexander McQueen pashmina that Kurt was wearing DURING THE SHOW while singing Rose's Turn?

I wrote that blue Alexander McQueen scarf into my story last Saturday. _Last Saturday. _As Kurt's favourite scarf. _As Kurt's favourite scarf!!!!_

I'm not saying it's a sign. But IT'S A FUCKING SIGN.

Also, I had a dream in science class the other day that I was winning an Emmy for writing on the Glee team. Heheheheh.

I'm a fucking crazy person, yes.

But this could be one of three things. One, it could be a lucky strike of random and isolated incidents. Possible. Two, it could be me having spells of delusion and withdrawing into some state of psychosis. Extremely plausible. Or Three… it could be…

A SIGN!

Alright. That's enough of me being bat-shit crazy. Hope you enjoyed this episode as much as me. Also, tonight's episode of Lost was awesome.


	9. Chapter VII

A chapter. A very short chapter. Sorry for my off-the-ass pothead rant the other day. Once again, I'm not on drugs (but I can certainly see why people would think so). Also, don't judge the chapter from the first few words. I was reading it to my friends earlier and they were like, "UUUGGHH THIS FAILS" but it gets better later in the chapter, I promise!

xXx

WHOP.

"You fucking queer!"

WHOP.

"I'll smash your god damn head in!"

WHOP.

Kurt tried his best to remain indifferent, despite Puck repeatedly punching him in the head.

"What, homo, you can't even fight for yourself? You pathetic piece of shit!"

WHOP.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt vaguely heard Finn call from across the parking lot, despite his ringing ears and blurred vision. Puck turned around to meet Finn's fist. You could hear the crack.

"Finn… stop…" Kurt managed to say. Finn halted mid-punch.

"Ow, jeeezus christ, _ow!" _Puck held his bleeding nose.

"Why the hell are you beating on Kurt?"

"Why don't you tell me, Finnderella?"

"I'll fucking kill you!" Finn prepared to sock Puck again.

"_Finn!" _Kurt called. Finn stopped. "Finn, please?"

Finn took a step back, confused and hurt. Kurt looked up at Finn, his eyes telling a story. Finn understood, and left Puck and Kurt in the parking lot. Puck crossed his eyebrows, confused.

"What the hell?"

"You can continue if you want," Kurt said, closing his eyes, bracing himself for the next punch.

"Wh… what?" Puck was confused.

"Go ahead."

Puck didn't know what to do.

"You're done? Already? Oh, fabulous, I can go then." Kurt checked his nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding. He adjusted his t-shirt, drew his hair back, and walked toward the school, some of his consciousness regaining.

"W…wait," Puck said.

"Oh _what _is it? I'm going to be late, I hope you know."

"I… I just…"

"Can we hurry this up, please?"

Puck couldn't think of anything he could possibly say. He was far too baffled for words.

"Oh, you're done?" Kurt queried, "Well, allow me to retort_. _I'm not fully sure why you decided such a fine morning to hold this little pasting, what made you feel the need to "beat my head in" as you said earlier. No, I am not sure, but I have a pretty good idea. But I think something you might just need to realize in the near future, _Noah, _is that you can't control everything around you. And no matter how many _queers _you smash, you can't change that."

Puck's jaw dropped.

"And another little thing," Kurt continued, "I assume you're thrashing on me to tell Finn _something, _and what that is, I don't know. But you're trying to hurt him in some way, and the only question I can ask is, haven't you hurt him enough?"

Kurt put on his sunglasses, "I rest my case."

He strutted away proudly, with his dignity in-tact, leaving Puckerman.

xXx

Puck exhaled anxiously, closed his locker, and slowly approached Finn at his locker.

"Yo, man…"

Finn glared at him, slightly puzzled.

"What?"

"I know that you're like, mad at me, or whatever, but…"

Finn, not wanting to listen, slammed his own locker and prepared to leave.

"No, dude, wait!"

Finn turned around.

"You have thirty seconds to say what you wanna say, and then I'm gonna go to math," Finn sighed.

"Since when have you been so interested in math?"

Finn didn't respond. Puck crossed his arms.

"Listen dude," the recently-shaven teen said, "I know I'm a jerk for stealing your girlfriend and her baby…"

"_Jerk _is putting it kinda lightly."

Puck shuffled uncomfortably.

"Okay, I know. I'm basically the biggest douche ever. I went behind your back and I'm willing to face the consequences, or whatever."

"What about Kurt?"

Puck looked up to meet Finn's hard gaze.

"Uhh…"

"You were just beating him up! What was that even about? That wasn't cool at all, even for your standards. I mean, he's in Glee with us. I thought you were cool with all those guys!"

Puck didn't know what to say. Finn sighed and continued.

"Beating him up for no reason just isn't cool, man."

"Well…" Puck exhaled nervously, "I guess I wanted to get to you. 'Cause you're always up on your high horse or whatever and everyone always feels bad for you, and it just really irritated me I guess. I kinda wanted to get back at you and I knew that beating up Kurt would do the job?"

Puck was surprised at his own self-awareness, but what Kurt had said to him earlier that day had really affected him. Finn raised an eyebrow, "Wh… why did you think beating up Kurt would get to me?"

"Uh."

An awkward silence commenced. Thirty seconds had definitely passed by now.

"I saw," Puck cleared his throat and then whispered, "I saw something after Glee practice yesterday. I had gone to my locker to get my phone and, uh…"

Finn's eyes shot open, and he dropped his book.

"Holy shit."

Puck looked away. Finn had turned seven shades of red by now.

"And I also, I guess," Puck coughed, "I might have beat him up because of _that _too."

"Holy shit."

Another awkward silence. The bell rang in the hallway, signaling that class had began. The hallways were deserted within a matter of seconds. Neither boy knew what to say. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Finn spewed out a few words.

"I really don't know how to explain."

Puck didn't say anything.

"Can we just never talk about this, ever?" Finn queried.

"Yeah," Puck replied, slightly relieved.

"Okay. Good. Uh. I'm gonna go now."

"Okay."

Finn sped off down the hallway.

"Hey Finn?" Puck called.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. Like, seriously."

Finn nodded in approval.

"Thanks."

xXx

Yeah, it's short. Sorry. :c

Glee isn't mine (but it may very well be in the near future.)


	10. Chapter VIII

Sorry for slowing up in chapters, everyone, school's had me hosed (right after it seemed to be getting popular, hahaha.) I'd like to thank everyone for their positive comments, the story has been received really well so far, and I'm overjoyed that everyone seems to like it! The last chapter was a little out-of-character (at least in the beginning), so I'll try not to do that anymore. Also, I'll cut down on the swearing. I've been a little over-indulgent in that lately. Anyway, Enjoy!

xXx

"Climbing up on Solsbury Hill, I could see the city lights…"

The Glee Club swayed as some of them sang and some of them ooh'd. Puck plucked at an acoustic guitar.

"Wind was blowing, time stood still; eagle flew out of the night."

Finn smiled as he sang the chipper Peter Gabriel song, trying his best to read the music.

"He was something to observe, came in close, I heard a voice, standing, stretching, every nerve…"

He was excited that Schuester had given him a lead instead of Jesse, who had been staking out all of the solos recently. Though Finn admitted Jessie had a good voice, Schuester was getting less and less fair about spreading the vocal-love around.

"Had to listen, had no choice, I did not believe the information, I just had to trust imagination, my heart going boom-boom-boom…"

Finn looked over at Kurt, who seemed to also be having fun, despite Schue putting him on backing vocals yet again. Kurt felt Finn's eyes on him and looked over to him, and for once, neither of them darted their eyes away.

"Son, he said, grab your things, I've come to take you home."

Kurt smiled at Finn's voice, and Finn smiled in return. He ran over and jumped on the drums, full of elation.

"When illusion spins her net, I'm never where I want to be. And liberty, she pirouettes, when I think that I am free…"

Puck glanced up at Finn and smirked at the idea that they were jamming together. Finn flashed a grateful glance at Puck.

"Watched by empty silhouettes, who closed their eyes but still could see, no one taught them etiquette, I will show another me…"

Finn closed his eyes in bliss, squinching his freckled nose. Kurt giggled at Finn's delight, and sang along. _Finn seems in a better mood today, _Kurt thought.

"Today I don't need a replacement, I'll tell them what the smile on my face meant, my heart going boom-boom-boom…"

_Maybe things are going to turn out all right, _he continued in his head.

"Hey, I said, you can keep my things, they've come to take me home."

_Just maybe._

xXx

Kurt buttoned his Armani jacket as he prepared to leave the already-empty choir room. He usually didn't take this long, but he had misplaced his iPhone and he couldn't possibly have left the school without it. Turns out it was in his back pocket the whole time.

He left the choir room to see a tall, broad frame leaning against the outside wall.

"Kurt."

"Oh, hi Finn."

"Hi, uh, your dad called me?"

"Okay… what did he say?"

"He said he needed to take the car or something, and that he tried calling you but you didn't answer."

Kurt looked at his phone. Surely enough, "One Missed Call" appeared on the screen.

"Oh, yeah, I misplaced my phone."

"Uh, well he said that he needed the car and that he was going to come get it from the school. He needed to go over to Fort Wayne or something and that his car was getting an oil change and that I should give you a ride home."

Kurt stifled his excitement. "Okay then."

The two boys walked down the hallway.

"Fort Wayne? That's like, an hour and a half away."

"Yeah, he said he was gonna be home kinda late, like around 11."

"Oh. Okay."

Kurt usually didn't question his father's motives. The two boys walked in silence.

"Did you like Glee?" Kurt said.

"Yeah. I was kinda stoked I got a solo, I guess. Schue's been giving most of them to Jesse nowadays."

Kurt scoffed under his breath. Finn noticed immediately.

"Sorry that you don't get solos too often, Kurt…"

"It's all right, I guess," Kurt shrugged, "There aren't too many recently popular songs for male sopranos."

Finn looked ahead dumbly.

"A soprano is usually a girl's vocal classification," Kurt added, helping Finn.

"Oh."

A few seconds of silence proceeded.

"Well, I know a song that's kind of high like that," Finn said, somewhat quietly. Kurt's head turned toward Finn curiously.

"What's that?"

"It's a song my mom used to play for me when I was sad," Finn simpered at the memory, his expression softening, "I have the CD at my house, if you wanna come over."

Kurt's cheeks flushed again. "Sure," he said.

xXx

Finn plugged his iPod onto the speakers.

"I found the instrumental online," Finn said, getting somewhat giddy. Kurt looked around Finn's room questioningly. Finn hadn't been lying when he lived in a closet- it was almost embarrassing that such a bulky boy lived in what seemed like a cupboard.

"Here's the sheet music," Finn continued, handing a bunch of stapled pages to Kurt. Kurt eyed over the printed music, reading it like a book- a talent he'd always had.

"Oh!" Kurt said, "I know this song."

"Cool," Finn said, "Maybe we could show it to Mr. Schue and he'll let you perform it?"

Kurt looked up to Finn with his odd, blue eyes. "Thanks for this Finn," he said appreciatively.

"Sure," Finn said. This time he was the one trying to suppress his reddening. "So, wanna go for it?"

"Okay."

Finn smiled and pressed the play button on his iPod, initiating a series of piano chords. Kurt half-read the music and half-went by ear as he sang along.

"When you're weary, and feeling small, when tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all."

Kurt glanced over at an inquisitive Finn, and then continued on.

"I'm on your side, oh, when times get rough, and friends just can't be found, like a Bridge over Troubled Water, I will lay me down, like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down…"

The piano played through the small speakers and by this time, Finn was lying down on his bed, staring at his slanted ceiling, just listening to Kurt sing.

"When you're down and out, when you're on the street, when evening falls so hard, I will comfort you…"

Finn wasn't just guessing when he supposed this song would fit Kurt's voice- it really did. It was more in the alto range, but Kurt still resonated it peacefully.

"I'll take your part, oh, when darkness comes, and pain is all around, like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down, like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down."

Finn's heart was swelling inside of his chest, full of nostalgia for the song and the weird-and-wonderful feelings Kurt brought upon him. He began to sing along with Kurt.

"Sail on, Silver Girl, sail on by, your time has come to shine, all your dreams are on their way."

Kurt was feeling his oh-so-hated vulnerability again, but he didn't care. He wouldn't let his unnecessary fears take him away from something, or in this case, someone, that made him happy.

"See how they shine? If you need a friend…"

Finn slowly stood. Kurt was closing his eyes, so he didn't notice.

"I'm sailing right behind, like a bridge over troubled water, I will ease your mind…"

Finn hesitantly brushed Kurt's hands with his own, then held them. He dropped his forehead to meet Kurt's.

"Like a Bridge over Troubled Waters, I will ease your mind."

The piano played through on the speakers and then stopped.

"I meant what I said the other day," Finn said, "The me-loving-you thing."

Kurt opened his walnut-shaped eyes.

"I know," he responded, "I love you, too."

Finn smiled honestly, "Do you think things are going to be okay?"

"I don't know," Kurt said.

"I hope so."

"Me too," Kurt commented, "And Finn, if you don't want to… tell anyone about this… I mean, us, then I'm not going to push you. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do for me."

"You don't have to worry about that," Finn said, opening his toasty, coffee eyes. He brushed Kurt's bangs back, grinning at the irony. Kurt let out one of his trademarked hum-laughs.

"I think I want to," he continued.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I dunno. I think so."

"You'll probably get a lot of ridicule."

"Yeah, probably," Finn rolled his eyes, "But I think it's worth it. You're worth it."

Kurt looked away shyly.

"I can't believe this has all happened," he remarked, "I never figured it would."

"You're telling _me," _Finn said.

The twosome laughed, and then looked into the other's face.

Finn let go of Kurt's hand and put his hand to his chin. Kurt placed his hands on Finn's broad shoulders.

"You know what?" Kurt inquired, "I think that everything is going to turn out okay."

"Me too," Finn said, blinking, "Me too."

The boys drew each other into a kiss, smiling at the same time.

xXx

I have been just YEARNING to use that song. For cereal. By the way, I'm STOKED for this week's episode- Joss Whedon directing Neil Patrick Harris? Uhh, hell yeah. Also, Artie singing "Safety Dance?" Uuuuuhhh, HELL yeah. That's some good stuff right there, yo.

Solsbury Hill is by Peter Gabriel (my favourite member of Genesis)

Bridge Over Troubled Waters is by Simon and Garfunkel (who just make my heart do flips and spins)

Glee isn't mine, but it should be because then I would _guarantee_ Kurt and Finn for all of you. Tee-hee!

May our Gleekiness reign supreme for many moons.


	11. Chapter IX

Here's some kawaii-cake for you. Eat up, kids.

xXx

Finn's alarm went off at 6:30 a.m. It shrilled twice until Finn slammed it off. He wasn't asleep. He hadn't slept at all, he stayed awake all night wondering what this day would bring. Staring at his clock vacantly as the red numbers continuously changed, seconds passing through minutes, minutes passing through hours. It put life in perspective for Finn. Every time he slept, six to twelve hours passed. Those six to twelve hours were his life. Those six to twelve hours were a fourth to a half of his day. Was he spending half his life doing nothing but sleeping?

Finn thought about this as he pulled on a pair of Nike socks, and then shook his head. He usually didn't think this much in a week. And here, he had done it in fifteen minutes.

This had been happening more. Freshman year, he wouldn't think, he'd just act. Like any usual teenage boy. He wouldn't watch a movie if it was confusing- he remembered when his mom tried to sit him through A Beautiful Mind and he didn't make it past twenty minutes. But nowadays, he would think, no, not just think, he would try to _figure things out. _

Maybe it had started when he reluctantly joined Glee. Maybe it was when Quinn became pregnant. Maybe when he started liking Rachel. Maybe it was when Burt and his mom had got together. Or maybe it was just Kurt. All valid possibilities.

He left his house, mumbling Beastie Boys lyrics, and jangling his keys. When he sat in the driver's seat of his car, he had no idea where the half hour between his pillow and his steering wheel had gone. _Probably a side effect of this thinking-stuff._

xXx

The school day crawled by for Kurt. Even with him watching the Sound of Music on his iPhone for half of it. He wasn't sure what to expect in Glee Club today, but he wished that the final bell would ring already so he could run to the choir room. His anticipation mirrored the anxiety that _Lost _had left him with.

When that bell did finally ring, he was already out the door of his class room. He even beat Rachel to the choir room, which was astonishing. He fixed his collar over his jacket and crossed his legs daintily. He knew that Sue was going to be angry that he wasn't wearing his red-and-white Cheerios uniform, but he had already told her plainly that he couldn't be wearing the same outfit every day. Nobody could expect that from him, even if it did increase his popularity by a few points.

Eventually, the rest of the Glee Club filtered in. Mercedes sat on his right, as she usually did, and when Brittany came in to sit on the other side, he explained to her that he was saving that seat for someone. And saving it he was, indeed.

A minute after the clock hit 3:15 (the usual starting time), Finn wasn't there. Two minutes afterwards he wasn't there. It was around the three-minute mark Kurt started to panic. But when the strapping Finn Hudson did walk in the door at 3:19 and apologized to Mr. Schuester for being a bit late, Kurt let out a small sigh of relief. Mr. Schuester continued with what he was talking about and Finn stood at the front of the room, scanning the seats over. Kurt cleared his throat, signaling Finn to where he was, and Finn stared at him.

For a moment, Finn wasn't sure what to do. There was a perfectly welcome seat next to Mike Chang that he knew would spare him the mockery. The paintball attacks. The slander. The _hate._

But Finn didn't care. Not in the slightest. He stepped up, past Mike Chang, past Rachel Berry, and sat next to Kurt. He sat next to Kurt, who smiled at him warmly, with his button nose and rosed cheeks, and those sea-green eyes. Finn sat next to Kurt, brushed him on the face with the back of his hand and smirked bashfully. Kurt hummed as Finn's lips lightly touched his inner tear duct in greeting.

It was light, it was small, and it was simple. Schuester stumbled over his lecture slightly, before continuing. Mercedes raised her eyebrows slightly and mouthed the words, "Damn, white boy." Puck shrank back in his seat and looked away. Rachel's eye tweaked as she pretended not to notice. Quinn didn't stop her mouth from slightly opening in surprise. Santana and Brittany shared looks of confusion. Everyone reacted in their own little way, but Finn and Kurt did not react at all. They just sat in the maroon school seats, side by side, in their own world of bliss.

xXx

Baaaaawwwwwwww. Oh dear, it's 10:15 and I haven't done my history homework. Time to get on that. But before I go, I'd like to pay homage to our recently deceased Ronnie James Dio. May he rock for all eternity in metal-heaven with Jimi and Janis.

Also, a happy birthday to the Godfather of Punk, Pete Townshend. Quite a lot of things have occurred on this day in history, but none nearly as important as your birth in 1945. Love forever.

Also, yesterday's episode was magnificent. Joss Whedon was awesome. NPH was awesome. Artie singing Safety Dance in a Flash mob was awesome. This show just gets better and better.

It's not mine though. But someday it will be. Someday.


	12. Chapter X

Sorry for the wait, fellas. Here's a fun chapter for you. But don't worry, because the arc will come again soon.

xXx

Finn was amazed that he hadn't been lynched yet. He knew that coming out to the club that he was with Kurt was basically coming out to the school- with Brittany and Santana in the club, anyway, who were basically oracles of gossip. As soon as Finn sat by Kurt, Santana was already texting everyone she knew.

Once again, Finn wasn't gay. He knew he liked girls, _still _liked girls, but he also knew he loved Kurt. Kurt just happened to be a guy. But he'd walk in that way and smile that smile that just sent Finn into a whirlwind. His heart would beat in his stomach when Kurt's eyelids fluttered shut when he kissed him. When they would end a hug and Kurt would slide his hands over Finn's shoulders and stomach lovingly. When Kurt would adjust the collar of Finn's shirts and ran his fingers through Finn's hair. Every time Kurt did those little things, Finn just kept his mind on the mail.

He figured that everyone was too shocked to say anything to him. He didn't blame them. He wasn't even sure how this had all happened either. He was the star of the football team who used to splash slushies in Kurt's face. _Now I sing show tunes and splash other things in his face, _Finn thought. Then he suddenly realized what he had just thought. _Oh god. That turned out wrong. Uh. I meant like, kissing him? I guess? Hopefully nobody in here can read minds._

He looked around his English class. _If anyone can read my mind, cough now, _he thought. Nobody coughed. He sighed in relief.

xXx

"How did it happen?" Tina asked Kurt curiously, "I thought that Finn was straight."

"He still is, I think," Kurt responded, fixing his hair in the mirror in his salon/bedroom.

"Well then how in the _heeeeell _did you get him to get in with you?" Mercedes retorted.

"I didn't make him do anything he didn't want to," Kurt said, "I didn't turn him gay or anything."

"It doesn't seem like it from here," Mercedes commented.

"He tells me that he loves me, but he still talks about girls and stuff," Kurt explained, "He also doesn't refer to me as his _boyfriend._ I'm still a friend in his eyes."

"But you guys kiss and stuff. And he tells you he loves you? How can he only consider you a friend?" Tina questioned.

"I'm not going to push him to compromise himself for me," Kurt said, turning away from the mirror, "I was amazed he even told people that we were together. But he's Finn. He's not exactly the type to call me _sweetie _or _darling. _I'm still a guy. Even if we are together, he doesn't want to treat me like a girl."

Kurt sighed and sat in one of his modern art deco chairs.

"He doesn't know how to love a boy yet."

xXx

Kurt was struggling to carry his Tommy Hilfiger tote, which was packed to the brim with homework. Kurt didn't usually mind his teachers, but he didn't know why they all conspired to give him huge projects in the same week. Abruptly, he felt someone grab his bag for him. He looked over at Finn.

"Here, let me," Finn smiled.

"Thank you, Finn," Kurt smiled in return.

Finn threw the multicolored bag over his unoccupied shoulder, his backpack being on the other.

"Excited for Glee?" Finn asked brightly.

"Yeah. I wonder if Mr. Schuester will let me sing that Simon and Garfunkel song?"

"He should, you sing it really good."

Kurt smiled again and then grabbed Finn's hand. The two boys practically skipped down the hallway, until a blue slushie met both of their faces.

"Ha-ha, faaags!" a beefy teen boy laughed as he ran down the hallway.

Kurt and Finn froze with their mouths open as the ice dripped down their chins. They both looked at each other simultaneously.

"Bathroom?"

"Bathroom."

The two ran into the nearest boy's bathroom they could and Kurt immediately grabbed a paper towel to wipe off his face.

"Wait," Finn said.

"What?" Kurt wiped his eyes off, at least. Finn looked around the bathroom, and then walked up to Kurt.

"Blue Raspberry is my favourite flavour," Finn said. _Wow, that was lame,_ he thought directly after. Kurt raised his eyebrows but then smiled when Finn kissed his neck, slurping some of the drink off.

"Yeah? Well grape is my favourite," Kurt replied, kissing Finn's cheek, and sipping some slurpie off of him. Finn laughed. The two young boys looked into each other's eyes, and Kurt wiped off Finn's face with the paper towel he had grabbed earlier, and Finn grabbed his hand and smiled.

Kurt was happy. He couldn't think of a time when he had been happier, even with the high fructose corn syrup staining his shirt. Until he realized that he had forgotten to bring an extra pair of clothes (as he was wearing his Cheerio's uniform today).

"Oh no," Kurt said.

"What?"

"I forgot to bring an extra pair of clothes," Kurt worried, washing his face off.

"Uh…" Finn thought hard to find a solution for Kurt, "I have my basketball clothes in my gym locker, you could wear those."

Kurt looked over to Finn, skeptical.

"Your basketball clothes?"

Finn shrugged.

"Well what will you wear?" Kurt solicited.

"I have an extra shirt of my own."

"…Your _basketball _clothes."

"…Yeah?"

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror, pondering. School was over, he could just run home and change quickly. But then he might miss his opportunity to show Mr. Schuester his solo for Glee if he was late. He felt the blue drink dripping farther and farther down his back and sighed.

"Okay then."

xXx

Kurt hadn't been in the locker room since his brief time in Football a few months ago. It still smelled the same, however. Finn unlocked his locker and grabbed his uniform and handed it to Kurt.

"I need to rinse first…" Kurt said, eyeing the showers.

"Sure."

"Do you have a robe?"

"…What?"

Kurt sighed.

"Or a towel?"

"Oh, yeah," Finn said, grabbing a blue towel out of his locker and handing it to Kurt. Kurt nodded and went off into the shower part of the locker room.

"I'm going to get my homework," Finn called to Kurt.

"Okay!"

Finn exited the vacant locker room and went to his locker. As he opened it, he thought hard about what homework he needed to get, but he had forgotten. _Whatever, _he thought, closing the locker, _it's not a big deal._

As he walked back into the locker room, he could hear the shower going.

"Kurt?"

No response. Finn shrugged, figuring that Kurt couldn't hear him over the running water.

Suddenly, from the nook of the showers, humming.

"My funny valentine… sweet, comic valentine, you make me smile, with my heart…"

Finn's ears perked.

"Your looks are laughable, unphotographable, yet you're my favourite work of art…"

Kurt was singing in the shower, naturally. _So much for a "rinse", _Finn thought.

"Is your figure less than greek? Is your mouth a little weak? When you open it to speak, are you smart?"

Finn sat on the bench, listening to Kurt, who was unawares he was there. Finn opened his own mouth, singing along with Kurt.

"But don't change your hair for me, not if you care for me, stay little valentine, stay…"

The water shut off. Finn listened to the scruffing of the towel against Kurt's hair and Kurt's bare feet smacking against the concrete and tile.

"Oh, Finn…" Kurt blushed as he exited the shower with the towel around his waist. When he was on the team, he usually had his robe for after-showers. Finn was unnerved, he'd seen a lot of his friends shirtless, but then he realized that this was _Kurt. _And he'd never seen _Kurt _shirtless. He stood up briskly.

"Uh, Kurt! H… here," he handed his clothes to Kurt. Kurt reached over and grabbed the uniform.

"Th…thanks again, Finn."

At the sight of Kurt wet and half naked, Finn kept re-running through his mind, _Mail. Mail. Think of the mail. Broken windshield. Mom screaming. Mail. _Finn pulled his striped rugby shirt down, as if he was trying to hide something as Kurt turned toward the showers again. But then he stopped. _Let's try something, _he thought.

"Hey Finn?" he said, turning.

"Yes?" Finn gulped.

"Thanks again. You're a good boyfriend."

_You're a good boyfriend. _Those words irked through Finn's mind like a broken nerve ending. They echoed in regions of his brain that he didn't know existed. _Boyfriend. Kurt's boyfriend. I'm Kurt's boyfriend? _Finn suddenly got extremely pale and gulped as Kurt's beacon-esque blue eyes pierced his soul.

"Y…you're a good… uh, boyfriend too. Kurt."

xXx

My friend Alicia is seeing Glee in concert tomorrow and I'm exceptionally jealous. Just saying.

Also, LOST IS OVER! SO SAD! But it was a good run. I'm happy to have put six years of my life toward Lost. See you in another life, brotha 3

My Funny Valentine is by Chet Baker. Well, my favourite version is.

Glee belongs to Fox.


	13. Chapter XI

My friend convinced me that having a life wasn't as important as writing fanfiction, so here's another chapter for you. Warning: Pointless Emotional Turmoil/Tasty Teenage Angst.

xXx

_Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Kurt is my boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I'm a boy who has a boyfriend. Boyfriend. _The more Finn repeated it in his head, the more uncomfortable he became. He thought that the opposite would happen. He thought he would get used to it. But he just couldn't. _It's like when you write a word over and over again, _Finn contemplated, _and each time you type it, the more you think you've spelled it wrong…_

It kept Finn up at night. Like it was doing now. Once again, Finn found himself staring at his alarm clock plainly. It was 1:27 am. He blinked less. He breathed slower. His brain was taking up all of his energy, putting him into a nuclear sleep. He turned over onto his back, staring up to his ceiling. Insomnia hadn't struck him this hard in a while. After about the third day without sleep, the delusions begin. Finn would lose consciousness and open his eyes somewhere else. He was a walking zombie, his eyes red, his mind hazed.

Kurt noticed immediately at school.

"Finn, you haven't been sleeping well again."

Finn didn't know how he even got to Spanish today. His mind wandered in and out of blackouts.

"Not really, no…"

"Maybe you should go home, try and sleep."

Kurt placed his palm on Finn's forehead. Finn swatted Kurt's hand away and looked up to him with his bloodshot eyes. "Don't touch me," he hissed. Kurt deterred at Finn's reaction. He said nothing and went to sit down, eyes wide in perplexity.

Finn grabbed his backpack and walked up to Mr. Schuester and asked him if he could go to the nurse. Schuester nodded and Finn moseyed out of the room, Kurt watching him as he did.

xXx

As soon as Finn got home, he slumped over on the couch and stared into nothingness for what seemed like hours. He didn't want to take anything out on Kurt, but he couldn't help it. Kurt was, after all, the motive for most of his uncertainties.

He started snapping at Kurt again. The slight incident in Spanish class was just the beginning. Kurt tried to remain tender and understanding, which bothered Finn even more. Kurt couldn't ever be angry with him. He was always the calm one. Finn knew he loved him. He felt it in his heart and in his head. Every time Finn cracked at Kurt, he would immediately feel bad afterwards. But he couldn't fight the angst and the stress that it put on him. Guys on the basketball team would call him _queer _and _homo_ constantly, and stray away from him completely in the locker room. It became harder and harder to deal with. It was the biggest change he had ever experienced, and he still couldn't cope.

Kurt knew that Finn was slipping away, and though he didn't want it to, he knew that he had to leave Finn to struggle to figure things out for himself. Kurt thought that in many ways, he was lucky to have known who he was so early. He didn't have to make a large effort to understand how his life was going to be. Finn didn't have it so easy. Kurt put up a strong front, but he, too, was having an emotional war. Every time Finn would tell him to go away or leave him alone, it hurt. Kurt knew that Finn didn't mean to make him feel bad, but he still did. But Kurt sucked it up. If Finn had to struggle, then Kurt would struggle too.

xXx

One Monday, after one of Finn's spells, he didn't show up for the rest of his classes. He went and sat out on the bleachers of the football field in solitude, trying to think things over _again_. It snowed gloomily. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked to see a new text message.

"Are you okay?"

It was from Kurt, naturally. Finn didn't want to respond, but he did anyway.

"I just have a lot on my mind."

That was his usual excuse, in this situation and others alike.

"Maybe we should talk," another text read less than a minute later.

"Sure," Finn texted in response. He knew that he didn't want to, but for Kurt's sake, he had too, "I'm on the football field."

Kurt made a point of not showing up too quickly. He walked up the bleachers through the snow, to where Finn was seated. Finn didn't look at him.

"Hi."

No response.

"We don't have to talk if you don't want to."

"No," Finn said, "I don't really want to. But we have to."

Kurt said nothing and sat down one row behind Finn, rubbing his cold hands.

"I know I've been acting out a lot recently," Finn said, "I promised myself I wouldn't do that anymore."

"Is this about me calling you my boyfriend that one day?"

Finn shrugged, "That and other things, I guess."

Kurt stared at Finn's back in sorrow.

"You're a guy, Kurt."

Kurt looked ahead and nodded slowly.

"And I know that I have these feelings for you…" Finn gulped, "But I… I don't get them."

Kurt was getting a cold. He pulled a kerchief out of his pocket and wiped his nose on it.

"And I know that we'd kiss and stuff and that I'd tell you I'd love you, but I don't know…"

"You don't know if you really love me or not," Kurt finished Finn's statement.

"I guess," Finn said. He looked over his shoulder, but not directly at Kurt.

Kurt sighed. Finn was an emotional rollercoaster. Times he would say he loved him, other times he would snap at him, he would give Kurt the cold shoulder one day and then be open and loving the next. Kurt looked at Finn's back- specks of snow were scattered across his black sweater. _It's probably the hormones, _Kurt thought.

"Well, Finn Hudson," Kurt stood up, "I can't help you. You have to figure this for yourself."

Finn looked back ahead and onto the snow-covered field.

"But when you do figure things out," Kurt closed his eyes, "I'll be waiting."

Kurt really wanted to tell Finn that he'd always love him, but that would make the situation more puzzling for Finn. Kurt began walking back down the metal steps. Finn said nothing.

Kurt turned and the two locked eyes. Neither of them said anything. Kurt dipped his head and left, and again, Finn felt that same remorse.

xXx

Kurt had to take the town bus home today, since his dad had the car again and he didn't want to ride with Finn (or wait for basketball practice to be over). It was about a five-block walk to the bus stop, but Kurt often took a shortcut through an ally on snowy days like these, despite the mud. He walked with his head up high, trying not to get dirt on the hem of his white trousers, but then stopped as he heard footsteps behind him. He slowly turned around, and his eyes went wide in terror.

xXx

Finn tried to ignore the chanting of the other jocks as he pulled his shirt over his head. He was getting fed up with this. The last straw was when he got out of the showers to see Karofsky and Azimio laughing as they drew crude pictures in sharpie all over Finn's locker.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Finn yelled as he pushed them away.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Azimio said.

Finn tried to rub off the drawings with the palm of his hand, to no avail. It merely smudged the black marker.

"We used to be friends!" Finn yelled again.

"Yeah, but that was before you joined homo explosion and Hummel turned you queer," mocked Karofsky.

"I'll kill you!" Finn's knuckles met the other jock's jawbone. He felt Azimio pushing him from behind before he turned around to punch him in the stomach. As he turned again, he felt Karofsky punch him in the nose, starting a full-out war between the three boys.

"Hey!" Ken Tanaka shouted, bursting into the locker room. The boys paid no notice and continued kicking and punching rapidly.

"God damn it," Tanaka rushed over to pull them apart, "Get off him… get _off!"_

The boys hesitantly tore apart.

"What are you guys doing?" their coach demanded. None of them answered. He repeated the question, louder. By this time the entire locker room was silent.

"We were just messing with Hudson."

"_Messing with Hudson?" _Ken repeated skeptically.

"Yeah."

"Finn," Ken turned toward the teenager, "You need to show self-restraint."

"Self restrai… how is this my fault?"

Ken looked around.

"I'm sick of everyone blaming everything on me!" Finn shouted, "And I'm even more sick of you guys!"

Karofsky looked over, squinting his eyes.

"I'm in Glee Club. I like being in Glee Club. _Deal with it._ We've gone over this, I don't really think I need to say it again," Finn sighed, "And this thing with Kurt, well, you need to deal with that too."

Azimio chuckled, triggering more laughs around the locker room.

"Stop laughing!" Finn nearly screamed, anger pulsing through his body, "Yeah. You know what? Yeah. I'm with Kurt. Kurt makes me happy. He's a dude? So what."

Once again, the room was silenced. A few boys shifted uncomfortably.

"Just because I'm in stupid fucking Lima around you stupid fucking people doesn't mean I can't be happy. You guys aren't my friends. You've _never _been my friends. And no matter how hard you try, I'm not going to throw away the things I love just for you idiots. I love Glee. I love _Kurt," _Finn gulped, "And just because I do doesn't mean I can't love playing sports too."

"So just… leave me alone," Finn said. He was shaking now. "See you tomorrow for practice."

xXx

When Finn got home, he was oddly pleased with himself. Standing up to Karofsky and all of the other jocks always made him feel good. He was actually doing something to help change his life for the better.

But he also felt bad for shutting Kurt out for the past few weeks. And the conversation they had that morning still haunted his mind like a restless wind inside a letterbox.

_I do love Kurt. I don't want him to think anything otherwise, _Finn thought. It was at this moment that Finn had an epiphany.

Finn looked over to the mirror next to his dresser. He got up and stood in front of it.

"Kurt," he said to the mirror, practicing, "I'm sorry. I know I've been flip-flopping and weird and all emotional and stuff. I'd be all nice one day and then kind of mean the next and I feel really bad for putting you through that. I was really confused…"

Finn coughed and then stared back into his reflection, "But things are gonna be different now. I want to be with you for real."

He blinked a few times and then rubbed his nose. _That was pretty good, right?_

xXx

Babies didn't sleep as well as Finn had that night. At 6:45, he hopped out of bed. He put on his blue argyle sweater and a pair of dark, faded Levi's. He combed his hair, ate a bowl of Captain Crunch, and brushed his teeth. He usually skipped brushing his teeth and hair, but he wanted to be clean today.

Kurt was usually earlier than him to Spanish class, but for some reason he wasn't today. Finn didn't think much of it, but he saved the seat.

But Kurt didn't show up. He didn't show up to Glee either. Finn didn't even see him in the halls.

Throughout the entire day, Finn just kept thinking, _He's just home sick, probably. He looked like he was catching a cold yesterday._

Finn figured he'd just go over and visit him at his house after school. So he did.

He knocked three times on the Hummel's front door, stepped back, and waited 20 seconds for Burt to open the door. When he did open the door, Finn was shocked to see Burt's eyes puffy and red, from crying. Finn didn't even think Burt had tear ducts.

"B…Burt? What's wrong?"

xXx

HAHAHA, CLIFFHANGER! BAM! AND YOU THOUGHT _LOST_ WAS OVER!

By the way, Finn has bad grammar on purpose. It's character writing.

Sorry this chapter took so long to produce. I was kind of lost after last week's episode (which was bitchin', by the way. Mike O'Malley is a terrific actor. So is Chris Colfer. Seriously, that's the shit Emmy's are made of, and I would know).

Anyways, I'm excited for tomorrow's episode because they're singing BECK! It's just _Loser, _but Beck is one of my favourite artists, and the only Scientologist that doesn't scare me, so it's exciting. Also, they're doing a MARKY MARK song which is hilariously great. Mark Wahlberg is my adopted son, so.

Did I use any songs in this? No? Huh. Well, ten points for you if you picked up the Beatles reference.

Glee is owned by Fox, which is awful because Fox sucks, but Glee is good enough for me to overlook that


	14. Chapter XII

Sorry for the mean cliffy I left you guys with. Your comments were hilarious to read. Get ready for some heavy shit.

xXx

Finn was too shocked to feel anything. In fact, the words that Burt said to him barely registered in his brain as actuality. _It's a nightmare, _Finn thought, _Wake up… wake up… please, wake up._

But Finn didn't wake up. He was sitting on the couch across from Burt, living the reality he had feared.

"H… how?" he managed to spit out, eyes wide, like a deer in headlights.

"He was just walking to the bus after school. The woman who called in was walking their dog, and they found him," Burt shivered, "They found him in a pile of snow in an alley. There was… blood in the snow."

"Do you know… who?" Finn could barely speak. Finn felt his internal organs shutting down one by one.

"There were no witnesses, but there was a lot of evidence, the footprints, the…" Kurt's father choked again, "The… bats. The police said they could easily find them."

Finn felt as if he was going to throw up. The image of Kurt being clobbered by a militia of baseball bats tied knots inside of him.

"Let me tell you," Burt began, "When I find the sons of bitches that did this to my son…"

Burt clasped his fists. Finn could feel the anger radiating off him, like a tsunami of terrifying emotion.

"H… how is he?"

"He's in a coma. Nobody knows if he'll recover."

Finn collapsed, his head falling in his hands.

"No… please god, no…" Finn clenched his jaw shut. He sobbed painfully. Burt didn't respond.

"This is the thing that you never think will happen to you… but then it does… I can't…" Finn was cut off by his tears again.

"Hey, Finn, buddy," Burt walked over and patted Finn on the shoulder a few times, "It's all right."

Burt fought back tears himself. "He'll be okay…" he repeated, "And those bastards will pay."

"Burt, I…" Finn looked up to Burt, and gulped, trying to curb the excruciating horror haunting him. Denial continued rushing through his veins, killing him slowly. He knew this wasn't exactly the most appropriate time or place, but he had been disturbed by this for weeks, "I love Kurt."

Burt froze.

"You… what?"

"I… I know that… it doesn't make a lot of sense… hell, it doesn't make much sense to me either, but… I know what I feel and… yeah. I love Kurt."

Burt exhaled through his nostrils deeply.

"I don't really know what to say."

"That's okay… I just…" Finn sobbed again, "I just want him to be okay."

Burt rubbed Finn's shoulder again. "He will. Kurt's a fighter. He always has been," Burt closed his eyes, wrestling tears, "He'll fight this, too."

xXx

Finn walked completely expressionless through school the next day. Nobody knew about what had happened to Kurt. Finn didn't speak to anyone, even when people tried to talk to him. But near the end of the day, he felt the need to talk to someone. He knocked on Mr. Schuester's door slowly. The Spanish teacher was sitting at his desk.

"Mr. Schue?"

"Hey Finn, what's up?"

"I needed to talk to someone…"

"All right, have a seat."

Finn did as instructed, and exhaled.

"Kurt got…" he gulped, "Kurt was…"

The information had barely cataloged in his mind, making him nearly unable to say it. He felt tears coming on.

"Finn, what happened?"

"Kurt was attacked yesterday. After school. He's in… a coma."

Mr. Schuester iced up.

"Attacked?" he repeated in disbelief, "_Kurt?_"

"While walking to the bus." Finn wept openly, "I could have saved him, you know? I could have given him a ride home… instead, this_. _Why do I screw up _everything_ good in my life?"

"Hey, Finn," Mr. Schuester stood up, though he was also in complete shock. He knelt down to comfort Finn, "What happened wasn't your fault."

"But it _was! _I've been a jerk to him and now… now I can't even apologize."

"What happened to Kurt didn't have anything to do with you. Don't blame yourself."

Mr. Schuester hugged Finn.

"Do the others know?"

"No."

Mr. Schuester thought for a moment, then spoke, "Well, they're going to wonder what happened. And they can all help comfort you. Have you seen Kurt in the hospital?"

"No… I'm too afraid to see him hurt… I'd die, Mr. Schue."

Finn shed a few more tears. "I'd _die."_

xXx

"Kids, gather up," Mr. Schuester said, "Important news."

The class grew silent.

"Now, a few of you may be wondering where Kurt has been the past few days-"

"Yeah! He won't even answer any of our texts!" Mercedes said.

"Well, something's happened. Finn?"

Finn stepped up with his shoulders hunched and his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Kurt's been hurt. Badly. He was jumped after school and now he's in a coma… the doctors don't know if he'll pull through."

Finn knew he was going to cry again so he didn't fight it.

"J…jumped?" Artie said. All of their reactions were exactly the same as Mr. Schuester's, as well as Finn's- comments of disbelief.

"A group of guys attacked him in an ally."

A chorus of 'oh my god's and gasps were heard around the choir room.

"I just can't believe this happened," Finn said, nose beginning to drip, "One minute he's fine and now…" He couldn't find the words to finish his statement.

"Are they going to… find the people who did it?" Tina queried, worry in her voice.

"Burt told me that they probably would, there was a lot of evidence."

"Not my boy Kurt," Mercedes began to cry. Quinn hugged her in comfort.

"I know…" Finn said, also going in to hug Mercedes, "I know."

The club went in for a group hug. Slowly, Tina opened her mouth and began to sing.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly, all your life… You were only waiting for this moment to arise."

Quinn joined in.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see, all your life… You were only waiting for this moment to be free."

The entire club sang.

"Blackbird fly, blackbird fly, into the light of the dark black night. Blackbird, fly, blackbird, fly, into the light of the dark black night."

And finally, Finn sang.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly, all your life. You were only waiting for this moment to arise, you were only waiting for this moment to arise. You were only waiting for this moment to arrive."

xXx

Boo-hoo. Drama. Sadness. The Beatles.

I loved this week's episode by the way. It was super duper creepy and weird and Terri was all creepin' on Finn and Will was all creepin' on Sue and it was crazay-in-mah-nazay, but it was still fun. Some good one-liners. Heheheh. Mark Wahlberg. Beck. Quinn's _really_ interesting Preggo dance. Kurt's voice at the beginning of Give Up the Funk. At first, I didn't think it was him, but then he said that it was, and I was like, wutnolol. That kid is too talented for the rest of the world. Yes, I call him a kid, even though he's four years older than me. I consider him my child. Like Marky Mark is my child.

I'm so scary.

Also, GO LAKERS! Just kidding, I have no opinion about sports whatsoever.

Blackbird is by the Beatles.

Glee + Isn't Mine = You do the math because you're most likely not stupid.


	15. Chapter XIII

Two chapters in one day… I'm good, aren't I?

xXx

Finn stared at his fingers as they caressed the metal doorknob hesitantly. Behind this plain door that had the numbers "5150" embellished in a green plaque aside it lied a young man in a hospital bed whom Finn could never bear to see in pain. Finn closed his eyes and put his forehead on the door. He looked down the hallway, where a nurse replaced towels on a cart. She passed a glance at him, and he stared at her, emotionless. She nodded slowly, acknowledging his hardship, and then continued on with her work. He looked down the hall in the other direction, seeing nobody. The taupe walls increased the muffled silence in his mind.

Finally, taking a deep breath, Finn pressed down the silver handle and entered the room, staring at the tiled floor, indecisive if he should look up quite yet. He walked a few more paces until he met the end of the bed. He shut his eyes and walked forward, his head facing the wall in front of him. He opened his eyes to meet the wall and his eyes slowly dragged toward the bed.

When he took his first glimpse, it was only for a half-second before he looked away quickly again. He exhaled and then decided to look again.

He couldn't cry. He could only stare.

Kurt was hooked up to a breathing tube. Cuts scarred across his angelic face, patched with stitches, and bruises were scattered around his neck and arms. He was marked with a black eye. At the end of the bed, Kurt's broken leg was casted and raised. Finn went to brush Kurt's cheek with his fingertips but deterred immediately. He was freezing.

Finn looked over, to the chair, where the clothes Kurt was found in lied. Finn walked over and picked up a white t-shirt with a pink and blue design on it. There was a patch of dried blood. Finn wondered why his clothes hadn't been cleaned yet. Some of the dusty blood came off on his hand and Finn stared at it thoroughly. He closed his fist, set the shirt down, and turned back around to look back at Kurt.

He took a couple paces towards the side of the bed. He picked up Kurt's hand, and rubbed it with his thumbs. He knelt down and pressed his head upon the mattress, still clutching Kurt's delicate hand, pressing it to his forehead.

_Wake up, _Finn motivated. The room was painfully quiet- one could hear a pin drop. No footsteps echoed through the halls. The wind didn't brush through the trees outside. Just silence.

Finn hummed to Kurt, projecting his own life and will through Kurt's cold hand. Finn studied it, the deep lines that dashed across his pale palms were prophetical and foretelling of things Finn would never read. He looked back toward Kurt's wounded face. He brushed Kurt's bangs out of his face.

"You're still beautiful," Finn said, "You'd probably disagree with me, but you are." He laughed sadly, the back of his fingers sweeping across Kurt's patched cheek. Finn opened his mouth to sing.

"Dearest, though you're the nearest to my heart, please don't ever, ever say we'll part…"

Finn smiled dolefully, his eyebrows slanting.

"You scold, and you were so bold, yes together, our love will grow old, yeah, our love will grow old."

_Wake up, _Finn kept thinking like a hymn, _Wake up…_

"You may be a million miles away, please believe me, yeah, when you hear me say, I love you… I love you."

Finn stood and placed Kurt's hand back over his chest.

"Come home, keep me from these sleepless nights, try my love again, yeah, I'm gonna treat you right, yeah…"

Finn swallowed dryly.

"I'm gonna treat you right."

Finn leaned over Kurt's body and placed a long, gentle kiss upon his unconscious love. When Finn opened his eyes and stood back up, he stared at Kurt's face intently, expecting Kurt's limitless, aqua eyes to flutter open. For Kurt to smile his meekly handsome smile, his teeth peeking behind his listless cherry lips. For Kurt to awaken.

But he didn't awaken. Not in the slightest. A drop of a tear fell from Finn's left eye, and then another from his right. Finn didn't sob or exhale- he was barely even crying. But the mourning and the misery Finn had felt for the past week managed to wind themselves up into small, salty particles of water seeping down Finn's freckled face.

Finn shut his eyes and remembered that day in the closet. The first time Finn kissed Kurt's swollen lips. The first time he had felt such relatively strong emotion. The first time Finn's heart was juiced through to the core.

The first time he had truly, and unselfishly, _loved._

xXx

Dearest is by Buddy Holly. Buddy Holly is the one true God, just so you're all aware.

I don't own Glee.


	16. Chapter XIV

Chapter for you! Also, excited for season finale next week! By the way, you'll know what I'm talking about when it comes; I meant "Burnet," not "Brunette." Just for clarification. Enjoy.

xXx

_While you were sleeping, your babies grew, the stars shined and the shadows moved,_

_time flew, the phone rang, there was a silence when the kitchen sang,_

_its songs competed, like kids for space, we stared for hours in our maker's face._

_They gave us picks, said, "Go mine the sun, and get gold, and come back when you're done."_

Kurt was lying on the bottom of a lake, the sand at the bottom holding his body, a soft cloud, the small stones tickling his hands. The warm water swirled around his body as he looked up at the surface of the lake, covered in lily pads. He had never seen lily pads from the bottom before. He exhaled curiously, and watched the bubbles of air from his nose and mouth float up to the top.

_While you were sleeping, you tossed, you turned, you rolled your eyes as the world burned_

_The heavens fell, the earth quaked, I thought you must be but you weren't awake, no, _

_you were dreaming, you ignored the sun, you grew your power garden for your little ones._

_And you found brides for them on Christmas Eve, they hung young Cain from the Adam trees,_

_and danced._

Rainbow coloured fish swam over Kurt, shimmering in the green-blue tinted sunlight. Kurt watched them avidly with his matching eyes. They flowed through pinks and purples and swam just shy of his mignon-comme-un-bouton nose. Kurt blinked his eyelashes, and he felt himself floating to the surface.

_No, _he thought, _I like it down here…_

Kurt heard voices flowing in and out like the waves on the top of the water.

"...thought there may … severe damage… nerves…"

Kurt shut his eyes and the voices went away.

_While you were sleeping, I tossed and I turned 'till I closed my eyes, but the future burned_

_through, the planet turned, a hair gray, as I relived the day…_

When he re-opened his eyes, he was lying in a field. Golden seeds were washed over his face and body, and he blinked a few times to get the grain out of his eyes. He sat up slowly, rustling the life around him slightly. He looked over, the hot breeze sweeping through his burnet hair, upon the base of a hill. He slowly stood, the seeds falling off his body like rain, and waltzed up the lateral slant of the hill.

_While you were sleeping, the money died, machines were harmless, and the earth sighed_

_Through the wind you slept sound and gravity caught my love around, the ocean rose, sang about decay,_

_while witches flew, and the mermaids stayed, full of dreams, you overslept,_

_and keeping with quiet, through the walls, I crept, I walked on tiptoe,_

_sent darkness swirling over all the kitchen in the early morning._

When he reached the top of the hill, he took his time to look over the miles and miles of glowing, yellow, rolling, fielded hills. Music of no specific harmony hummed through the breeze, like butterflies in the sky. The music embraced and flew about his body, rushing through his pores, and filling his heart. The sun glimmered on his eyelashes, and he took a large breath in.

_I'll never catch up to you, who sleeps so sound, my arms are useless,_

_My heart beats too loud to go to sleep, my mind's too crowded._

In the sky, faces appeared, fuzzily, and Kurt heard the voices again.

"…okay?"

"…don't know… doctors… nothing… in stone."

"Kur… can… me?"

Kurt blinked again, trying to hear what was being said, who was saying it. There was a sense of familiarity, yet. He fell back into the wind.

_While you were sleeping, the time changed, all your things were rearranged,_

_Your vampire mirrors face to face, they saw forever out into space, and found you dreaming,_

_in black and white, while it rained in all the colors of the night._

When his back met the ground, he opened his eyes to meet a pine forest covered by snow. Sparkling white tufts of ice tucked him in. Kurt wasn't cold or hot, he just tingled slightly at the sensation of the frozen cotton embedding him. He relaxed his head to his left, staring at rocks, trunks, tufts of grass sticking out of the white glitz.

_I watched the TV's, memories and championships vanished to sea._

_Can it be my honey, between you and me? So I waited for the riddled sky to dissolve again by sunrise, _

_And I've made a death suit for life for my father's ill-widowed-wife. _

_Did you have that strangest dream before you woke? 'Cause in your gown you had the butterfly stroke. _

_Did it escape you like some half-told joke when you reached for your plume of smoke?_

Sparks of ice bursted into the air with a gust of wind. Kurt's fingers twiched. Novembers and Aprils and Julys passed through his soul, clicking eternally, quickly, strumming, humming, drumming. The green-and-white trees stared at him as the snow whispered in his ears.

"…still… beautiful… disagree… but… you are…"

_And it'll haunt you my honey bee, anyone whose anyone has that same dream, _

_where you're falling, where you're flying, and where you're calling out, and where you're dying._

_Well thank god you're up now, let's stay this way, or else there'll be no mornings and no more days._

Kurt could feel himself sinking back into the ground. Dirt, sand, and rocks hugged his bones as he melted into darkness. He closed his eyes.

'_Cause when you when you were dreaming, your babies grew, the sun shined and the shadows moved._

_Time flies, the phone rings, there is a silence when everybody tries to sing…_

xXx

Kurt's eyelids were sticky with sleep-plaque. He looked about a white-washed, unfamiliar room. His eyes adjusted to the light. He rolled his head on the pillow over to a window, outside of which, snow plopped off a cottonwood tree. Kurt's eyes darted up to an IV stand that was taped on one of his arms. He lifted up his hand to look at his forearm where it stuck. He looked over to the other wall, where an analog clock was pinned up, reading 11:32. Save for a fair amount of flowers and cards with the usual "Get Well Soon's" and the signatures of his friends and family, the room was empty.

He sat up and pulled the clear rubber rube out of his nose. He lifted his leg off its sling and turned on the edge of the bed. He reached over to grab a crutch and supported himself as he slowly stood. The drip stand followed him as he walked over to the door in his blue hospital gown. He opened it timidly, noticing the blue and purple patches on his skin.

"Hello?" he called out quietly. It hadn't really set in that he was in a hospital quite yet. A nurse down the hallway turned and jogged over in the quiet excitement that nurses always seemed to have.

"Yes?"

"What happened to me?"

"Well let's see," the short nurse said. She click-clacked into the room and pulled a clipboard off a pin on the wall, "You should sit down Mister… Hummel?"

"Kurt's fine," Kurt sat on the metal bed frame, setting the crutch aside.

"Oh my," she gasped, "it says here, Kurt, that you've been in a coma for about three and a half weeks."

Kurt peered at her skeptically. "What?" he asked, not fully understanding what he had just heard. The black-haired nurse flipped through the pages.

"Patient suffered exponential blood loss, muscle damage, four bruised ribs, a fractured femur, and major trauma to the brain and spinal cord sending him into a coma. Possibility of regaining conciousness, unknown," the woman looked over to Kurt, "Looks like you're quite a lucky young man."

Kurt blinked, slowly taking in the information, "Where's my dad?"

"I'll be sure to call him right away. For now, you should lie down."

The nurse left the room, leaving Kurt in shocked seclusion. He looked over to the window, where a glimpse of sun shined over the hospital roof and courtyard. A bird landed on the windowsill.

"Quite a lucky young man," Kurt repeated.

xXx

Finn was in the middle of 5th period when Burt called Finn's cell phone. Finn's history teacher tried to take it away, but Finn brushed him off and rushed out into the hallway to answer.

"Burt?"

"Get over here, now."

Finn didn't care that it was the middle of the school day, or that he left his backpack, or that he had been in the middle of an important test. He'd get his mom to sign for his truancies later. Right now, there were far more important matters at hand. Finn liked that Burt understood that.

Three minutes after the call Finn was starting his car. Six minutes after the car was started, he was ten minutes away from the hospital. Five minutes after he was ten minutes away from the hospital, his car was parked in a handicapped parking space in front and Finn was rushing inside.

"Fifty-one-fifty!" Finn shouted at the clerk as he sprinted down the hallway. They nodded confused and checked him in.

Bursting in the door, he suddenly stopped. Burt was holding his son's hand.

Finn slowly walked in, adjusting his plaid shirt, and looked at Kurt. Kurt looked at him.

"F…Finn," Kurt whispered weakly. Finn sped to kneel beside Kurt. Burt stepped back to the end of the bed. Finn cupped Kurt's face in his hand, and Kurt placed his own small hand over Finn's burly one.

"You're awake," Finn said, "You're _awake!"_

"I'm awake," Kurt said, smiling.

"Thank you… god, thank you," Finn buried his face in Kurt's chest. Kurt hummed a loving laugh.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk," Finn stuttered, "I realized that all I want is you… all I want is you to be safe, and, and happy."

"I forgive you," Kurt said.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Finn said. He was too happy to cry. Burt cleared his throat awkwardly as Finn kissed Kurt on the lips, and then on the cheek.

"I love you, Kurt," Finn said, excited.

"I love you too, Finn."

xXx

YAY!

While You Were Sleeping is by Elvis Perkins, who is Anthony Perkins' son. That family is just made of awesome.

Glee isn't mine, but it damn well should be :D


	17. Chapter XV

xXx

Kurt stared at the ceiling of his bedroom in thought as Ben Gibbard's voice played over his iPod speakers. He looked down to his casted leg that had signatures scribbled all over it from all his friends. He giggled as he saw Mercedes' note- "How are you supposed to do high kicks in this?"

He blinked as the next song on the album played through. The Postal Service was good at lulling him to sleep- thank goodness his dad had brought his iPod speakers to the hospital for him. He looked at the clock, which blinked 9:23 in bright red letters. Outside the hospital window, stars flickered. He thought hard about the past few months- wondering if it had all really happened, or if it was still a vivid figment of his imagination. He turned as he heard footsteps near the door as the electro chords of _Brand New Colony _began.

"I like this song," somebody whispered as they entered his room.

"I'll be the grapes fermented, bottled and served with the table set in my finest suit, like a perfect gentleman…"

Kurt smiled as he heard that familiar voice sing along.

"I'll be the fire escape that's bolted to the ancient brick where you will sit, and contemplate your day."

Finn's smile flashed through the darkness of Kurt's room.

"I'll be the water-wings that save you if you start drowning in an open tab when your judgments' on the brink."

Kurt attempted to sit up as Finn continued on with the song-

"I'll be the phonograph that plays your favorite albums back as you're lying there, drifting off to sleep. I'll be the platform shoes; undo what heredity's done to you: you won't have to strain to look into my eyes."

Finn pressed on Kurt's shoulders, signaling him to lie back down. Finn's concern made Kurt smile.

"I'll be your winter coat buttoned and zipped, straight to the throat with the collar up, so you won't catch a cold…"

Finn brushed Kurt's angelic face with his fingertips, and hugged him.

"I want to take you far from the cynics in this town, and kiss you on the mouth, we'll cut our bodies free from the tethers of this scene, start a brand new colony. Where everything will change, we'll give ourselves new names- identities erased. The sun will heat the grounds under our bare feet, in this brand new colony. This Brand new colony..."

The song played through.

"You know, it's past visitation hours," Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah…"

"However did you get in, then?"

"I have my ways."

Finn flashed a smile again, as the moon lit up his muddy eyes. Kurt grinned in response.

"When are you gonna leave here? Go back home?"

"Another day or two."

Kurt brushed Finn's faux-hawk upward with his stringy fingers.

"I'm glad you came," Kurt said.

"Why?"

"I was," Kurt blushed, "I was lonely, I suppose. I've never really liked hospitals, ever since my mother died."

Finn nodded, "Right."

"It's kind of stupid."

Finn chuckled.

"Déjà vu," Finn said.

"Why?"

"I remember when we were in that janitor's closet, and you said something like you thought you sounded stupid because you could relate to me 'cause we both had dead parents."

Kurt blushed.

"And I said," Finn continued, "I said you didn't sound stupid at all. And then…"

Finn kissed Kurt long on the lips. Kurt's soft hand swept across Finn's freckled cheek, and naturally, Kurt wanted this moment to go on forever. He resonated the feeling that he was swimming far, far above the world, where there were the stars and the silhouettes of the stars, aligned perfectly between the two of them, and Finn felt similar. In neither a kiss between Quinn nor Rachel did he feel emotions such as this. Everything that Finn thought was beautiful or good in the world was in their kiss. And again, it was as if every mistake either of them had made was crumbling away, to make up a true, honest, milieu.

And when Finn crawled upon the thin hospital bed and wrapped Kurt's small frame in his arms, treating him like porcelain, fragile and scared, but loving, they both smiled. They fell asleep, and in their dreams they were flying together, flying above the world, and farther than the farthest stretch of the universe.

_The End._

xXx

Yay! My first fan fiction is complete! I hope you all liked it!

Perhaps I'll write another one, sometime ;)

Brand New Colony is by ze Postal Service!

I do not own Glee, but I own this fanfiction, which is pretty cool.


	18. Another Crazy Author's Note

Brad, Ian, or Ryan (or all of you),

I know you read our fanfictions. I know you do. It's very obvious.

I don't know if you read mine, but I get the slight feeling that you might.

Finn singing the Zombies? My Funny Valentine? Bridge over Troubled Waters? Blackbird? The scarf thing was also creepy, but I know you film the episodes like two weeks before they air, so that might have really been a coincidence.

Plus the party episode was just, wow. Spin the Bottle? Come on. That's fanfiction gold. Plus it went down a little something like one of my fellow Kinn writers scribbled up awhile ago.

Mmmmhmm. Yep. All I have to say is this.

I love Glee, keep making it. I love Kurt, keep having him sing songs!

I usually love your song choices, but I feel like you should avoid repeating artists (i.e. Lady Gaga).

Donovan? Led Zeppelin? Pink Floyd? Bob Dylan?

Aright, fine. I know those guys aren't as easy to musical-theatre-ify, but "Another Brick in The Wall Part 2" would be easy to plug, and I think you could find a place for "Money" and "Wish You Were Here." Donovan is great- "Catch The Wind," "To Sing For You." Zeppelin would be so fun. I bet Rachel could belt out a rock scream if given the opportunity.

And The Who! I love the Who, they're my favourite band ever. You should look into the album "Quadrophenia" even though I know the more accessible Who tunes are on "Who's Next" and "Who Are You." But I think Quadrophenia's the best out there. Maybe even if the someone sang "Let My Love Open The Door," not a Who song, I know, but a Pete Townshend song, which is pretty close.

And I'm missing my punk rock. Of course, again, punk isn't as accessible to all audiences and might not be Glee style in general, but it's still a legitimate musical genre and I feel like you've covered most of them except punk. And I'm not saying I want you to go and do the first Black Flag song you find or X or whatever, but you could do Ramones, I'm sure... hahahaha. Maybe delve into indie some more. I got a taste of Beck and then it was gone. Thom Yorke from Radiohead is really protective over how his music is used so that might be impossible, but whateva, just throwing it out there. Regina Spektor is great and you could use any Arcade Fire song for an amazing group number.

But whatever you do, anyway, I will still love Glee. It's a great show and it's actually inspired me to work for television when I'm older. But I would love more Kurt/Finn scenes. I might accept them not being in love if they can at least share a couple scenes, hahahahaha...

Thank you so much for making Glee exist. It's helped me out of a couple fixes and I think we can all agree that the entire thing just plants a seed of happiness inside of a person. Whenever I watch it, I have a smile for the rest of the day. Huzzah!

Please don't take this as me telling you what to do! I'll love Glee, no matter what happens. There's a chance you don't even read the fics (even though you so do).

-Maddison

P.S. You should get Bo Burnham as a guest artist. He's the best.


End file.
